Matt 038
by general ML
Summary: The Spartans are the last hope to stop the covenant from wiping out the entire human race. This is the story of Spartan 038 aka Matt-038, the fearless SPARTAN II supersoldier & marksman who will do anything to protect his family and friends. Can he protect his youngest sibling from Colonel Ackerson? Can he protect his secretly wedded wife and the unborn children she carries safe?
1. Introduction and Copyright

Hello all who come across this book!

I hope you guys love it as much as I love writing it.

If you do, please be sure to review, favorite, follow and all that good stuff! :)

**Copyright©2016 by Matthew Leong. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

HALO is the property of **MICROSOFT STUDIOS**

MEDAL OF HONOR is the property of **ELECTRONIC ARTS**

The characters of _Halo_ and _Medal of Honor_ belong to Microsoft Studios and Electronic Arts respectfully. **No copyright infringement intended.**

This book contains material protected under the international and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. any unauthorized reprint of use of this material is prohibited. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.

**Important Note:** The characters of this book, with the exception of known _Halo_ and _Medal of Honor_ characters, are created and owned by Matthew Leong. Any unauthorized use of them without the author's permission will be considered offensive and reported.

**Full Story Summary**

Spartans never die... They're just missing in action. These are the infamous words said about Spartan II supersoldiers. The Spartans are the last hope to stop the covenant from wiping out the entire human race. This is the story of Sierra Zero-Three-Eight aka Matt-038, the fearless SPARTAN II supersoldier &amp; marksman who will do anything to protect his family and friends. But can he do it? Can he protect his youngest sister? And even more importantly, how will he protect his secret wife and the unborn children she carries safe in her womb? He may be tested to the limits, and some people you just can't save.

**Quick Author's Note:** If your wondering why the summary looks different here is because I had to delete and change some of the wording around to fit what I wanted into the summary before you click on the story. The one thing I hate the most about Fanfiction is the fact that you can't have a very long summary and that is also why it looks different here is because I couldn't fit the entire summary in the summary box when I tried to edit the summary. I apologize for any inconvenience.

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Before you guys delve into **Matt-038**, I'd like to say that Votes and Comments/Feedback is most enthusiastically welcome!

And now, without further Ado, I present to you **Matt-038**.

Enjoy!


	2. Prologue: You have a son

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains some MATURE LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Prologue**

**Location: Epsilon Eridani system, planet Earth**

**February** **19, 2511**

**0320 hours**

Chief Petty Officer Tom "Preacher" Walker was pacing around the waiting room, where he could hear his wife, Lena, giving birth to their first child.

"Will you calm the fuck down, Preacher?" Voodoo asked. "Your making my head spin and I'm getting a headache."

"No," Preacher murmured. "I want to be inside that room with her to comfort her. Hear her screaming is making my heart break."

"Lena will be fine, Tom," Mother told him. "This is what happens when a woman is giving birth."

Preacher spun around and snapped, "What the hell do you know about what happens when a woman gives birth. You've never even had a child."

Mother just simply shrugged. "I read up on it in case me and my wife could have kids of our own one day."

"I wish Rabbit could be here," Tom said as he continued to pace around the waiting room. "He would've loved to see this moment."

Voodoo sighed. "Yeah he would, but he would also tell you to calm the hell down and force your ass to sit in a chair."

"Unfortunately, he's gone and there's no way to bring him back," Mother said sadly.

Preacher pulled out Rabbit's lucky rabbit foot that he always carried with him.

"You still have that thing?" Mother asked. "I thought you gave it to Claire?"

Preacher looked Mother straight in the eye. "I tried to give it to her, but she doesn't want it. She told me that she cries every time she sees that rabbit foot and she couldn't stand to look at it. Claire told me I could keep it."

Finally, the doctor came out of the operating room and Preacher barrelled by him. He entered the room to see his wife holding a baby in her arms.

"It's a boy, Tom," said Lena.

"A boy. What shall we name him?" he asked his wife.

"I'm thinking... Matthew James Walker," she replied.

"Matthew! That's perfect, honey. Matthew it is." Tom said as he leaned down and kissed his wife on the cheek.

Tom then leaned down and whispered to his wife. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna tell Mother and Voodoo about the baby."

"Why can't you stay?" Lena asked.

"You know they'll want to know the name and sex of the baby, my love," he said.

Lena sighed. "Yes, your right. But please don't be gone too long."

Tom leaned down and kissed the baby and then his wife. "I won't be long. I promise."

"You be keep that promise, Tom," she scolded at him.

"You know I never my promises to you, my love," he said as he exited the room.

When he entered the waiting room, Mother and Voodoo leaped to their fee.

"Well?" Voodoo asked impatiently. "What's the name and sex of the baby?"

"it's a boy." he answered.

And what's the boy's name?" Mother asked.

"Matthew. Matthew James Walker."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

If you have any writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the bottom left or top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Thanks and have a great day!

-general ML


	3. Chapter 1: Dead or Not

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains some MATURE LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 1: Dead or Not**

**Location: Epsilon Eridani system, planet Verent**

**June 15, 2511, 1300 hours**

Petty Officer Jack "Rabbit" Pravdin surveyed the road has he drove. He'd just come home from the hospital. 8 years as a special forces operator and this was his worst time in. He'd been brought into the hospital in critical condition; shot and left bleeding out for hours, he was declared dead. Luckily he was able to be brought back, for his heart has stopped. This want the end of his death however, he was declared dead by ONI, KIA, it rang in his head as he drove on...

He was told that he was KIA (according to ONI) after a mission where he and Mother, the team leader of AFO Neptune, went to rescue their two teammates, Preacher and Voodoo, from some insurgents. They found the two AFO team members, but Jack was severely injured and passed out from blood loss and everyone thought that he was dead. The truth was, his heart had stopped and he was in a coma for several months. Everyone, including his wife, Claire, and his friends believed he was dead.

When he returned to home in Verent after several months in the hopital, his wife was shocked and didn't think it was really him. His wife told him that she had heard what happened to him on that fateful day several months earlier. He sat her down in the living room and told her how he was in a coma and how he had been in the hopsital for several months healing. His wife asked if his friends in AFO Neptune knew that he was alive.

"No," he replied sadly with a shake of his head.

"Why?" his wife asked.

"ONI classified that I'm KIA and I'm not allowed to tell my friends that I'm alive... at least not yet," he told her.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," she said, "Oh, I just remembered something, come with me." she said taking his hand and dragging him upstairs to the second floor.

Right before they entered a room his wife said,"Shhhhh. be quiet or you'll might wake her."

"Her?" he asked. He remembered that right before he left to fight insurrectionists his wife had told him that she was pregnant, but she never told him what gender the baby was.

"Yes, a she. It was a girl," she answered, "Remember the names we talked about when we said that if the baby was girl?" she asked him.

"Yes... if I remember correctly, we wanted the girl to be named Linda," he replied.

Claire opened the door, and in the corner was crib and inside the crib was a baby girl. Claire picked her up and handed her to Jack.

"She's beautiful, Claire," he said

"Yes she is. She has your green eyes and my red hair," his wife put the baby back in the crib and they silently exited the room. Downstairs, the communicator chirped. Claire went and picked up the communicator.

"Hello? Dusty! It's been a while. Listen, I have someone here who I think that you would like to talk to you," she said

She handed the communicator Jack.

"Hello?" he said.

He heard a gasp on the other end. "Jack!" exclaimed Dusty, "We thought you were dead buddy."

"Dead? Not even close," he answered.

"Tell me how you're alive," Dusty told same story that he had told his wife an hour ago.

"Damn, that was crazy a story, man," Dusty replied when he was finished.

"Listen Dusty, you can't tell anyone that I'm alive."

"Yeah I know," the AFO Wolfpack member said, "Sometimes I wanna go and punch every single person at ONI in the face."

"I hear ya, man," he chuckled, "No one knows I'm alive execpt you and Claire Dusty," he said,"Can you keep a secret? I trust you."

"Of course I can, Rabbit," he answered.

"Can you keep me informed on Neptune's missions for me since I can't talk with them?" he asked.

"Sure, glad to," Dusty replied.

"Ok thanks, man. I knew I could count on you," he answered.

"No problem bud. Isn't that what friends are for?" Dusty said with a chuckle.

Jack laughed,"Yep, sure is."

"Alright, I gotta go. I'll talk to later," Dusty said.

"Yeah, we sure will, bye."

"Talk to later man. Good to hear from you again. I'll keep you updated on Neptune's missions for you. Talk to you later!" Dusty replied.

Jack hung up the communicator with a smile on his face.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

**If you like the story, then please follow, favorite, and review the story**

**Thanks,**

**general ML**


	4. Chapter 2: Dead or Not - Part 2

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains MATURE LANGUAGE**

**I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 2: Dead or Not - Part 2**

**Epsilon Eridani system, planet Earth**

**Six years later...**

**August 19, 2517, 1435 hours**

Now, six year old Matthew Walker or better known as "Matt" was walking home form school after a long day at school. The year was 2517, and in 2514 his sister, Rachel Luara Walker, was born. In 2516, his second sister was born, Sarah Allison Walker. When he arrived home, we was immediately assaulted with a hug from both of his sisters.

"Hello big brother!" his sisters said in unison.

Hi there little sisters," he replied. he gave each of them a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh there you are son. You arrived just in time to start dinner" his father said. Matt looked up to see his father standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hi dad" he said. He walked over to his father and gave him a big hug. After that, he went and washed his hands and sat down st the table waiting for dinner to start. his mother had cooked roast beef and veggies for dinner. The entire family sat down toeat. Little Sarah had to mushy baby food since she was only a year old.

"So, how was school?" his mother asked.

"Good mom. We learned math today" he replied.

"Excellent" his mother said cheerfully. After dinner was over , he went upstairs to start his homework. When he wasw done with that it eas time for bed. he and rAchel bot brushed their teeth and got into bed. His parents put Sarah in her crib.

* * *

**Later that night, 2200 hours**

Matt was sleeping in his bed when suddenly, he was abrutly woken up and taken to the kitchen wehere he say his fathe, mother, and Rachel tied to chairs, their wrists tied behind their backs. the man who had woken him did the same.

"What the hell do you want major?" his father asked the man.

"Oh nothing really," the man answered,"I just want you dead."

"Why?" his father asked again.

"simple," the major replied,"When you die I'll move up and take ypur spot" His father was a Colonel in the UNSC military.

"Your trying to take power, aren't you?" his mother said.

"Yes and I don't leave witnesses" his man said.

"Go to hell, major. And if you want my kids dead, you'll have to go through me" his father spat.

"Your in no position to help your kids, colonel" the man replied smugly. He then pulled out a handgun and put it against matt's stomach.

"Don't you dare pull that trigger" his mother growled.

"If you do, I'm gonna kill you" his father hissed.

"Too late" the major answered. he pulled the trigger and Matt screaned in pain. he then aimed at Rachel adn fired. The bullet hit her in the forehead, sending brain matter and bone all over the wall and floor.

"You son a bitch!" his father shouted. "You'll a dead man, you hear me?! A DEAD MAN!"

The man laughed evily and shot matt again in the chest.

"No!" his mother yelled. he then shot his mother in the leg and she shoutede out in pain.

"How dare you!" his father yelled. he the nwent over to matt and shot him in the back, right where the bullet in his chest had exited.

"Dom't you see?" the man asked," If you talk someone is going to get shot."

"If I survive today bitch," his father hissed,"I'm coming after you and puting a bullet in your fucking head!"

"I don't think so" the man replied. he then again shot his mother in the same spot as he had shot his sister. he then once again went over to Matt and and shot him in the leg. He winced in pain, but didn't scream.

"This is what you get for calling me bitch, colonel" the man said. he went over to his father and shot him right between the eyes, killing him instantly.

Matt's vision began to blur. The last thing he remembered he blacking out was his body hurting in severe pain.

* * *

**Several days later...**

**Hospital on Earth**

**August 22, 2517, 1030 hours**

Matt woke up in hospital room several days later. He saw a nurse standing over him and she gasped and shouted,"Doctor! He's awake."

A doctor came in and asled,"How are you feeling son?"

"Uh, my body hurts everywhere" Matt groaned.

"Well, you were severly burned when you found and you had four bullet holes in your body" the doctor said. The checked him out and nurse asked him if he wanted anything.

"Some water would be nice" he answered.

"Ok, I'll be right back" she nurse replied. She came back a few minutes later with a cup of water.

"Thank you, ma'am" he said.

"Your welcome, honey"He drank the water and then fell asleep for a few hours. When he woke up, a man and a woman were sitting in chairs beside his bed.

"Oh good, your awake" the woman said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We're friends of your parents" the man answered.

"Did you know parents?" he asked the man.

"Yes" the woman said,"Very well, in fact."

He looked at the woman and then suddenly felt a sharp prick on the side of his neck and everything went black.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

**If you like the story then please follow, favorite, and review the story**

**Thanks,**

**general ML**


	5. Chapter 3: Now the training begins

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains MATURE LANGUAGE**

**I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 3: Now the training begins**

**Epsilon Eridani system, planet Reach**

**September 24, ****2517, 0530 hours**

"Wake up recruit!" a voice in his ear shouted. Matt groaned and rolled over on his cot. Suddenly, he yelped in surprise and tumbled to the floor.

"I said WAKE UP recruit! Do you know which way _up_ is?" the voice said again. He looked up to see a man in a camouflague uniform standing over him.

"I am Chief Petty Officer Mendez." a voice to his left boomed,"The rest of these men are your intructors and and you will follow everything we tell you at all times. You will mow head aft to the showers and then return and dress."

The instructor above him opened a trunk at the foot of Matt's cot and pulled out a pair of gray sweats. Matt looked closer and saw his name marked on the chest: MATTHEW-038.

"On the double!" Mendez cried,"Move Move MOVE!" The instructor tapped in between his shoulder blades with a baton. Matt then realized that the baton conatined electrcity and double timed it to the showers, washed then returned to his bunk and put on underwear, thick socks, and a pair of combat boots that fit his feet just right. After, they were filed outside into five rows of fifteen. They did 100 jumping jacks, 100 sit-ups, and leg lifts. Finally, they got water bottles and he gulped down the warm and slightly salty water. Then, they all ran to a building that said NAVEL OFFICERS ACADEMY stenciled over the entrance. A woman was standing at the top step waiting for them. She had a white sheet wrapped around her body, but then he realized that woman was an AI.

"Welcome. My name is Deja and I will be your teacher. Please come in. Class is about to start," the AI said. several kids groaned and grumbled, but Matt didn't complain. He actually_ liked_ school.

"If you prefer to skip class, you continue morning calisthenics," Deja said.

They all double-timed it up the stairs and a tray was set up for each of them that held a carton of milk and crackers. Matt wolfed down the stale crackers and gulped down the milk. Deja began telling them about a battle where three hundred had fought against thousands of Persian infantry. A holographic countryside poped up in the classroom and the children walked the miniature mountains and watched the illusionary sea lap their boots. Deja then explained that the narrow strip of land between the steep mountains and the sea was known as watched as thousands of soldiers marched towards the three hundred soldiers who guardsed the pass. Deja said that the three hundred soldiers were called Spartans and they had been the best soldiers who had ever lived. The Spartans had been trained to fight since they were children and that no one could beat them.

"That's it for today," Deja said. We'll continue tomorrow, but now it's time for you to go the playground."

_"Playground? Hooray!"_ Matt thought as the kids all ran outside. Outisde, Chief Petty Officer Mendez and the trainers were waiting for them.

"Time for the playground. It's a short run. Fall in," Mendez said. The "short run" was actually turned out to be two miles. Mendez then instructed them to form three lines, which they formed without comment or fuss.

"The first person in each row will be team number one," Mendez said. "The second persson in each row team number two... and so on. if you do not understand this, speak up now."

No one said anything.

Matt looked to his right and saw a boy with black hair and brown eyes and gave him a weary smile. The name on the sweat top was WILLIAM-043. In the row beyond William was a girl. She had red and green eyes. LINDA-058 and she didn't look happy to see him.

"Today's game is called 'Ring the bell,'" Mendez explained, "There are many ways to get to the bell. I am going to leave it up to each team to find their own way and when every member of your team has rung the bell, you are to get groundside double time and run back across the finish line."

The bell sat atop the highest pole on the playground. Mendez then grabbed his baton and scratched a straight line in the sand. Mendez then said that the winning team gets dinner tonight, whcih was toast turkey, gravey and mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, brownies, and ice cream. Mendez then explained that there are winners and there are losers.

"The last team to finish goes without food," Mendez said.

All the kids looked at each other warily.

"Make ready," Mendez said.

"I'm Will," the boy whispered to Matt and the girl on their team.

She said, "I'm Linda."

Matt just looked at both of them and said nothing.

"Go!" Mendez shouted.

All the kids started running. They came in third. At the end, only team three didn't get to eat, which consisted of John-117, Sam-034, and Kelly-087. In the morning, they did more calisthenics and running the entire morning. Then class untill the afternoon. Today Deja taught them about wolves. The wolves worked as a pack when they hunted. After, they went outside to the '_playground'_ again, but this time there was fewer bridges and more complicated rope-and-pulley systems. The bell was now placed twenty meters higher than any of the others.

"Same teams as yesterday," Mendez announced.

""We did great yesterday," Will said.

"Yep we sure did," Matt replied.

"Same plan as last time?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, same plan as yesterday," Matt said.

"Go!" Mendez cried.

All the kids took off. This time they finished in second place, just in front team three.

"Awesome job guys," Will said, "If you want we can be friends."

Linda shrugged and answered, "Sure."

"Okay," Matt said. "Friends."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

**If you like the story then please follow and review the story**

**Thanks,**

**general ML**


	6. Chapter 4: Marksman training

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains MATURE LANGUAGE**

**I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 4: Marksman training**

**Epsilon Eridani system, planet Reach**

**October 22, 2519, 0630 hours**

**En route to military compound**

Matt held on tightly as the dropship accelerated towards a military compound. Chief Mendez walked in the passenger compartment of the dropship. When Matt, he rose and saluted.

When the Chief saw him he said, "At ease number-038 and sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

He snapped off a 'Yes sir' to the Chief and sat down once again.

When he had sat down the chief finally spoke, "Today trainee, you will be traveling to a military conpound to train you to become a marksman. You will also learn how to use a sniper rifle, as well."

"Sir, may I ask why?" he asked.

"Certainly. You have a very sharp and clear eyesight. This can enable you to shoot long distance targets," the Chief replied.

"Sir, is a marksman the same thing as a sniper?" he asked.

"It is similar in the fact that a marksman is more suited to staying with a squad abd providing fire to medium to long range targets. A sniper on the other hand, carries a rifle and will stay in a position to watch over his or her team from afar and provide fire from long range. Does that answer your question, trainee?" Mendez said.

Matt was silent for a moment, comprhinding what he had just heard, then he spoke, "Yes sir, it does thank you."

"Your welcome," the Chief replied.

As they flew over the flat land, he looked out the window of the dropship and saw a miltiary compound in the distance.

He asked, "Sir, who am I meeting with?"

Mendez hesitated for a split second then replied, "A masrksman. He teach you how to become one."

"Is he good, sir?" he asked.

Mendez was silent for a moment then said, "Oh, he's more than good trainne. He's one of the best marksmen that the UNSC has ever had."

* * *

**Reach military base**

**30 minutes later**

Lieutenant Jack 'Rabbit' Pravdin stood on top of the landing pad waiting for the incoming dropship to drop off its passenger. According to ONI, he was supposed to a Spartan to become a marksman and sniper. The Spartan's number was 038. From what Chief Mendez had told him, this particular Spartan had incredible eyesight, the best out of all of the 75 Spartan II candidates. A few minutes later the dropship landed and Chief Mendez and a young boy hopped out. he saw the boy's face. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the face. The boy had Lena's eyes and Tom's hair. He remembered Dusty telling him that Tom had a son and two daughters. Tom's first daugther was killed just over two months ago with a bullet hole in her forehead. Tom's other daughter was missing. No one knew where she was. Tom, Lena, Rachel, and their son Matt were all said to be killed when their house was burned down by an unknown persons. There were reports of one person surviving the fire and that was a young male. The Chief and young boy who looked so much like his friend and his freind's wife walked over to him.

Mendez saluted, "Lietanent."

He returned the salute, "Chief."

He looked to Mendez's left and saw the young boy.

The boy saluted him, "Lieutenant, sir!"

Again, he returned the salute, "Spartan, it's good to finally meet you."

Mendez said, "It looks like your in good hands here, trainee. Good luck."

"Thank you Chief," the boy replied.

Mendez then spun around and boarded the dropship. It took off and flew back to where it had come from.

Jack looked at the young boy and said, " I am Lieutenant Jack Pravdin, Spartan. I will be training you on how to become a marksman and sniper. Is there a particular name that you prefer go by, Spartan?"

The boy replied, "Matt sir. It's what my freinds call me."

"Ok Matt," he replied. "First off though, I need to tell you some things."

"I'm listening sir," Matt said.

"First thing- there is no need to call me 'sir'. I prefer Leiutenant or as my friends call me, Jack. I'm also sometimes called by my codename, Rabbit. Second thing- you don't have to salute me," he said.

Matt nodded then said, "Fair enough Lieutenant."

"Ok, we'll go now for a tour of the compound. Follow me," he said. He showed Matt the barracks, showers, mess hall nad the other things that the compound had. After that, they went to the mess hal to eat lunch.

"Ok Matt after lunch we will begin your marksman training," he told the young Spartan.

"Ok s- I mean Jack," the boy replied.

HE nodded then said, "Good your learning. In time you will learn how to snipe, how to stay will a team and be a marksman like I was, and I will teach you stalking."

The boy looked confused, "Stalking lieutenant? I've never heard of that. Would you mind provding me with a defintion."

Jack looked at the boy and smiled, "No I don't mind. Stalking is where you approach an area stealthily so that no one can hear or see you. Stalking can be a very hard process to learn, so I will teach you in steps."

"Ok lieutenant, I'll try my best to follow what you teach me," the boy replied.

"Good," he said.

After lunch, he took Matt into a classroom and taught him about the different medium and long range weapons that the UNSC had currently. The weapon he taught Matt the most about though was the sniper rifle.

"The sniper rifle is main long range weapon used by the UNSC," he said. He picked up a sniper rifle sitting on a table near him and he handed the weapon to the young Spartan.

* * *

**Reach military base armory**

**5 minutes later**

Jack led MAtt into the armory. This housed a collection of weapons, ranging from, assault rifles to sidearms. Jack walked over to where the sniper rifles were held and picked one off the rack it was on and showed it to Matt.

"This here is the SRS99. IT is an anti-material rifle that is semi-automatic and gas operated, which fires 14.5x114mm rounds. The rifle has a four round detachable box magazine. This a very powerful rifle and this is also the sniper used by the UNSC Defense Force" Jack said to Matt as he handed the young boy the rifle.

Matt took the rifle from the LT and inspected it.

"I assume you know how to dismantle, reassemble, clean, load, and fire a firearm am I correct?" Jack asked.

"Yes lietenant," he replied.

"Now show the where the scope is," the LT said. Matt pointed to the top of the rifle where the scope was located. "Good. Now where do you grip the rifle?" the LT asked. Matt pointed to the trigger handl.e and the place under the scope. "Excellent work. Now show me the muzzle..." He pointed out every part that the lieutenant told him to.

"Now remember, there are a and disadvantages to every firearm," Jack said

"Lietenant if you don't mind me asking, what are the advantages and disadvantages to the SRS99?" Matt said

"Yes certainly," the LT replied, "the advantages for the SRS99 are as followed: extremely high stopping power, the ability to take out almost any target at any range, and the ability to take out targets at medium to long range. The disadvantages are as followed: slow reload time, small magazine size, heave recoil, slow rate-of-fire, and last but not least, there is a bullet trail that could be traced back to a sniper's location. Does that answer your question?

Matt nodded and asid, "Yes lietenant."

"Good your learning quickly Matt, perhaps maybe too quickly," Jack chuckled, "Now follow me. We're going to the range to how well you can shoot." Matt followed the LT outside an area of flat land. In the distance he could small shapes that looked like human bodies.

"Those aren't real human bodies are they lieutenant?" he asked.

"No their not. They are plastic targets," jack replied, "Now set up and get ready to shoot. I will call what target to shoot and what the range is. You can usally tell the range by using the electronics programmed into the scope, but the purposes of this exercise, I disabled it so that you get a feeling of havingto shoot a rifle if the electronic are diabled or perhaps broken."

"Matt?" Jack asked.

"Yes lietenant?" the young boy replied as he looked back at his trainer.

"One last thing. Remember, that a sniper rifle like the SRS99 has a slight travel time over greater distances, which means that you may have to aim above or below your target to make sure the bullet land in the place you want it to land. And sometimes if your target is moving, you may have to lead your target if the target is on the move. Now lay down prone by the sandbags and wait for me to call out targets.

"You got it lieutenant," the young boy said.

Matt lay prone by the sandbags and waited for the lieutenant to call out targets. "First target, 500m, 11 o'clock." Jack called out, "Hit! Excellent shot"

Matt waited for the another bullet to cycle throught the rifle. "Next target, 750m, 12 o'clock," Jack said, Hit again."

matt waited for the LT to call out the next target. "Next target, 900m, 2 o'clock," the LT cried out, "Hit..."

Matt hit the remaining seven targets with incredile accuracy. "Holy shit," Jack murmered.

"What is it LT?" he asked. Jack turned the datapad towards him and Matt saw that he had hit all 10 targets dead center and got a bullseye every shot.

"Son, I think you best goddamn sniping skills I've ever seen in my entire life," Jack said with a big smile on his face.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

**If you like the story then please follow and review the story**

**Thanks,**

**general ML**


	7. Chapter 5: First Mission

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains MATURE LANGUAGE**

**I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 5: First Mission**

**UNSC destroyer _Pioneer_, en route to Eridanus system**

**September 12, 2525**

**0605 hours**

Linda was sitting in the Spartan barracks room meditating and preparing herself for the upcomg mission in which she was selected to go on. She opened her eyes and saw Matt sitting across from her doing the same as she was. She glanced at the clock that was resting above the doorway. The clock read: 0605 hours, almost time for the first mission to start. The Spartans had been briefed and John had selected Kelly, Fred, Matt, Linda, and Kyle-091. a new friend that they had met about six months ago to accompany him on the mission to capture Colonel Robert Watts, an insurrectionist leader. She got to her feet and touched Matt on the shoulder.

"Time to get ready for the op?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied. They met up with the others and they all walked to weapons locker. Inside, they found an array of combat equitment. On a table in the room, there were guns, knives, communications gear, body armor explosives, medical packs, survival gear, portable computers, and even a thruster pack to male maneuvering in space easier. Fred sat on the ground abd started twirling a combat knife, which was razor-edged sharp. Kelly walked around the table and held up a pair of grease-stained overalls that had her name on it.

"Are these our new uniforms?" she asked.

"ONI gave them to us," Linda heard John relpy, "They're supposed to match what the crew of the_Laden_ wears."

They don't give a girl that much to work with," Kelly said

"Here, try this on," Linda said. She held up a black body suit to Kelly's long slender frame. The bodysuits were formfitting, lightweight polymer body armor. The suit could deflect small-caliber rounds and had a refrigeration/heating units that would mask infrared signatures. The helmets had encryption and communications gear, a heads-up-display, and thermal and motion detectors. The helmets were also selaed tight and the unit had a fifteen-minute reserve of oxygen to let the wearer survive in a vacuum. All the Spartans disliked the bodysuits because they uncomfortable and they were also trcky to repair in the field and the suits always needed repairs.

"What weapons do we use?" Kyle asked.

"Three-ninety caliber" Fred said, but from the tone of his vioce, he didn't sound very confident.

"Yes," John answered. "Everyone take .390 caliber ammunition so that we can share clips if we have to. Expecpt Linda and Matt."

Linda saw Matt walk over to crate. She followed behind him. He popped the lid off of the crate and he reachedin and pulled out a SRS99C-C2 AM. He smiled nad reached inside the crate and puled out another of the matte-black long barreled rifles and handed her the rifle.

"Here you go" he said.

"Thanks" she replied. The sniper rifle weapon system had modular selection: scopes, stocks, barrels, and even the firing mechanism could be swapped.

Matt picked up a sniper rifle for himself and started to modify it for the mission. He attached a flash-and-sound suppression barrel. He also increased the ammunition caliber to .450 to compensate for the lower muzzle velocity. He and Linda both settled for an integraded link to their helmets heads-up-display instead of using sights aand scopes. Linda pocketed five extended ammunition clips.

Linda saw Matt grab seven extended ammunition clips and she asked,"Why are you grabing so many?"

Matt looked at her and replied,"In case we need to share clips. You can never be sure sometimes. I like to come prepared in case I do need extra ammo." He wanted to bring his hand-crafted kukri knife, but decided against it because he wanted to remain inconspicuous. and blend in with the rest of the team.

The rest of the team took and MA2B, a cut-down version of the standard issue MA5B assault rifle. It was tough and relible, with electronic tsrgeting and an ammo supply indicator. It also had a recoil reduction system, and could deliver an impressive fifteen rounds per second.

John picked up a twnety-centimeter knife and the panic button, it was tiny single-shot emergency beacon. It had two setting, a red and a green setting. The red setting alerted the _Pioneer_ that things hit the fan, and come in guns blazing. The green settingmarked the location of the base for later assault by the UNSC.

Kelly took a small computer with IR links, and she also had their field medical kit.

Fred took a standard issue lockbreaker.

Linda picked up three NAV transmitters, each the size of a tick. the markers could be placed on an object and could brobcast the location to the Spartans' heads-up-displays.

Sam hefted two medium-size backpacks tjst were filled with enough C-12 explosives to blow through three meters of battleship armor plate.

"You have enough?" Kelly asked him wryly.

Sam replied and smiled "What? You think I should bring more? Nothing like a little fireworks to celebrate the end of a mission."

Kyle chuckled, "I think he has plenty, but a pack or two more wouldn't hurt."

"Everyone ready?" John asked.

Sam wiped the smile off of his face and slapped a clip into his MA2B. "Ready!"

Kelly and Kyle gave John a thumbs-up.

Fred, Linda, and Matt all modded.

"Then let's go to work!" John said.

* * *

**Eridanus system, Eridanus II space dock, civilian cargo ship _Laden_**

**September 14, 2525**

**1210 hours**

As Matt lay on his rig of support nets inside the _Laden's_ water tank, he couldn't help but remember all the things he had learned from Jack 'Rabbit' Pravdin over the past five, almost six years. He had told Matt htat he could call him Rabbit if he wanted to. Over the years MAtt had called him that several times.

Jack had also told him that Linda was his daugther. He told him when she was born, where she was born, and a bunch of other stuff. He made MAtt promise to keep it a secret and Matt said he would not tel a soul, which he hadn't since the day he found out and proburarly would never tell unless Jack told him he could.

_"A sniper doesn't get much sleep when in the field,"_ he had told him, _"Grab it whenever possible and always be alert." _

Matt had learned to sleep with one eye open to stay alert, and that was how he was sleeping now.

Linda saw Matt sleeping with one eye open and wondered why he was doing that. She tapped him on the shoulder.

Matt felt a tap on should and turned to see who had tapped him. It was Linda. "You need something?" he whispered.

"Yes," she replied,"I was wondering why you sleep with one eye open?"

Matt figured someine would ask him that question one day and answered,"I sleep that way to stay alert in case i need to react quickly. In training with another sniper I learned that sleeping with one eye open can increase your state of alertness. Also, some UNSC snipers have been killed on missions for falling asleep with both eyes closed. I don't want to killed in the night, so that is why I sleep the way I do. Is that all you wanted to ask?"

Linda thought about what he had just told her. '_Interesting,'_ she thought to herself, '_I wonder who trained him.'_ She said, "Who was this man who trained you?"

Matt opened his mouth and shut it and thought,_'What would Jack want me to say to her if she asked me this?' _He answered,"Someone special. A very good sniper, maybe even one the best snipers the UNSC has ever had. He trained me personally for 5 years. I learned a lot from him, possibly more than Chief Mendez and the trainers taught us. He has been fighting rebels for a long time."

Linda tought for a second then said,"He must have been a good trainer."

Matt gave her a small smile and replied,"Oh, he was more than just good. He was the best. Now, we better get some sleep. We have watch later and then the mission." He rolled onto his back and fell asleep instantly with one eye closed.

"Your right," Linda whispered. She then rolled onto her back and tried to sleep with one eye open, but failed. She settled for sleeping with both eyes closed. _'Maybe Matt could teach me how to sleep with one eye open. I'll have to ask him after the mission' _she tought before she fell asleep.

A few hours later, the team left the water tank with Kelly leading the way. They had donned their helmets and walked out of the _Laden's_ water tank and into the rebel base.

"Look over there" said Kyle as he pointed to the public showers and everyone followed him inside. John led the way to the farthest locker room. Linda sat at the bench closest to the door and watched their six and would warn them if anyone was coming.

_'Why are we in here'_ Matt thought. He then asked,"What do we do about this place?"

"I say we make this the fallback point if shit hits the fan" Kyle said.

"I agree" John said. "Now when we grab Colonel Watts, there's no way we're going to be able to smuggle him back to the _Laden's_ water tank."

"How about the pelican out there?" Kyle and MAtt said in unison.

Linda resisted the urge to laugh at how the two guys thought the same thing at the same exact time, and then said "Good idea, but what about the doors?"

Sam hefted his pack of explosives and said "I've got that covered."

Matt held back the urge to smile and thought to himself: _'You've always got our back, Sam'_

John put on his helmet and checked the location of the cigars. He then stowed it away in his duffel and they began to move out into the main city. They found the cargo tram carrying the cigars and follwed at a discrete distance.

Matt studied the way the team was moving and said "We're too close together, We're drawing too much attention. I suggest that we spread out."

they all followed his directions and. Linda took a position next to Matt and the others kept a good distance apart from each other. The tram finally stopped at the entrance to a large hotel. John gave Kelly the signal to move to the doors. Kelly incapacitated the first guard and John got the other guard. matt, Kyle, Linda, and Fred followed them inside and took off their overalls.

Linda saw that the marker was moving up and said "NAV marker moving. Mark 270,elevation ten meters, twenty ... thrity-five and holding. I guess that would be the top floor."

Sam came in and closed the door behind him. "All clear outside" he said.

Kelly finished picking the lock. "Door's open" she said.

"Go," John ordered.

Kelly opened the door and she, John, and Linda eliminated the guards by the front desk and the elevator. fred went to all and bodies and searched them, then dragged them behind the counter. Matt assisted him. Meanwhile, Kelly went to the stairwell, opened the door, and gave the all-clear signal. A few floors from the top, John had them move to the elevator shaft. Before going inside, John had them activate the cooling units in their suits and then Sam pried opent he elevator doors, reveling the shaft. When they had all made it to the top floor, John and Sam took up positions on either side of the elevator door. kelly and Fred got on the other side of shaft facing the door, Linda hung unside down above Kyle, with Matt hanging upsude down next to her. Kyle was hanging onto the cable with one arm and holding his MA2B in the other. John gave Sam the4 signal to open the doors and he complied. What happened next was so fast that the guards didn't have any time to react as Linda, Matt, and the others all opened fire with their weapons and all the guards dropped the floor, dead. As they were exited the elevator shaft, Matt reflected on what had just happpened moments ago and didn't feel remorse or guilt and neither did Linda. When they reached Watts' apartment, John kicked thew door in and entered the room with Kyle right behind him. Fred and and Sam entered right after them. When Matt heard a single gunshot and prepared for the worst. When he entered, Matt say the three dead guards and saw John collapsed over a strangling Watts.

Linda walked in, covering their six and saw what had happened. She saw John collspsed on the ground and she heard Kyle say "No exit wound, the bullet's still in there and he's bleeding internally" he told Kelly as she walked over to him.

"Here Kelly, give me the sedative. I'll inject him" Matt said. Kelly handed him the sedative and he waled over and sedatied Watts. _'Have a good nap'_ he thought.

"This is going to sting" Kelly said as she inserted the nozzle of the biofoam into his wound and filled it with polymer. Sam came back and said that men were entering the building.

"Get Watts into the crate" John said as Kyle helped him up.

Kelly rigged a decent line on the balcony and after fastening the crate to it they lowered it down to the alley. They then all rappelled down the line to the alley, changed into their coveralls, then Sam and Fred picked up the crate and they proceeded down the streets to the docks. They made it back to the public showers, thankfully, without incident. They then removed their coveralls and donned their helmets.

"I'll go ring the doorbell" Sam said as he lft with the packs of C-12 explosives.

"We need to get to the pelican," said Kyle. "John's suit is breached, he won't make it if Sam blows his explosives."

"Ok" Kelly said as she helped John to his feet. John triggered the beacon and tossed it into an empty locker as they left the showers and made their way to the pelican. Just as they got inside the pelican with the crate, they heard a thurderous explosion and they could see people and crates flying around towards the breached doors. Kelly quickly shut the pelican's hatch and Kyle made his way to cockpit and tok the pilots seat. Kyle activated the pelican's engines and brought the dropship around towards Sam. he cycled through the emergency airlock and once everyone and the crate were secure, Kyle flew the pelican through the hole and into space.

'The Spartan did good' Linda thought to herself.

Once kyle had set in the course for the rendezvous point, Matt said "Good job Kyle."

"Thanks" he replied.

Matt looked over at John and saw that his face looked a little pale from all of the blood loss and he asked, "You alright, John?"

"I'm fine" he answered.

Matt nodded and went to sit next to Linda.

When he had sat down Linda said, "Well, mission complete." She then thought about what Matt had told her earlier and said "Get some sleep."

Matt glanced at her and chuckled slightly. _'Mission complete'_ he thought. He then said, "Waht are you doing now? Quoting me?"

Linda answered, "No. Just telling you that you need some sleep. You look beat."

"I am beat," he replied. "But then again, you need sleep to. I think we all need some sleep."

Linda smiled and nodded. "Agreed." She then started to doze off and the last thing she remembered was her head hitting Matt's shoulder.

Matt looked over at his mentor's daugther and smiled._ 'Have a good rest'_ he tought, _'And good job on the mission today'_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

**If you like the story then please follow and review the story**

**Thanks,**

**general ML**


	8. Chapter 6: New Threat

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains some MATURE LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 6: New Threat**

**Epsilon Eridani system, planet Reach- UNSC Military Complex**

**November 2, 2525**

**0600 hours**

Matt and the rest of the Spartans wondered who had died. They were called to muster in their dress uniforms only one time previously: funeral detail. John was awarded the Purple Heart because of his injuries that he got from the mission to cature Colonol Watts. All the Spartan filed into the amphitheater and sat down. Matt sat smack dab in the center of the third row, with Linda right beside him on his right and John on his left.

All the Spartan sat quietly and Matt looked back on the last time he and the other Spartans had been in Reach's secure briefing room: where Dr. Halsey had told them that they were going to be soldiers. This was where all of their lives had changed forever and they were given a purpose.

Chief Mendez entered the room and marched to the center platform. He, like the Spartans, wore his black dress uniform as well. His chest wa covered with multiple silver and bronze stars, three Purple Hearts, the Red Legion of Honor award, and a rainbow of campaign ribbons. He had also recently shaved his head.

All the Spartans rose and stood at attention.

Dr. Halsey entered the room. She looked to Matt, the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and mouth were more pronounced, the streaks of gray in her dark hair. But as ever, her blue eyes were sharp. She wore gray slacks, a black shirt, and her glasses hung around her neck on a gold chain.

"Vice Admiral on deck!" Mendez announced.

The Spartans all snapped to attention and stood straighter.

A man six years Dr. Halsey's senior strode into the room and onto the center stage. His short silver hair looked like a steel helmet. His gait had a strange loop in it-what crewmen called "space walk"-from spending too much time in microgravity. He wee a simple, unadorned black dress UNSC uniform with no medals or ribbons. The insignia on his forearm of his jacket, however, was unmistakeable: the rank of a Vice Admiral.

"At ease Spartans," he said. "I'm Vice Admiral Stanforth."

The Spartans then took their seats in unison.

Dust swirled on stage and collected into a robed figure. Its face was obscured within the shadows of its hood. As far as Matt could discern, he saw no hands at the end of its sleaves.

"And this here is Beowolf," Vice Admiral Stanforth said as he gestured to the ghostly figure. Stanforth's voice was calm, but distaste was evident on his face. "He is our AI attaché with the Office of Navel Intelligence."

He turned away from the AI. "We have several important issues to discuss this morning, so let's get started."

The lights in the room dimmed. An amber sun appearedin the center of the room, with three planets in close orbit around it.

"This is Harvest," he said. "Population of approximately three million. Although on the periphery of UNSC-controlled space, this is one of our more productive and peaceful colonies."

The holographic view zoomed in on the surface of the world and showed grasslands and forests and a thousand lakes swarming with schools of fish.

"As of military calendar February 3, at 1423 hours, the Harvest orbital platform made long range radar contact with this object."

A blurry object outline appeared over the stage. "Spectroscopic analysis proved incolclusive," Vice Admiral Stanforth said. "The object of materials unknown to us."

A molecular absorption graph appeared on a side screen, spikes and jagged lines indicating the relative proportions of elements.

Beowolf raised a clocked arm and the image darkened. The words **CLASSIFIED-EYES ONLY** appeared over the blackened data.

Vice Admiral Stanforth shot a glare at the AI.

"Contact with Harvest," he continued, "was lost shortly thereafter. The ColMilitary Administration sent hte scout ship _Argo_ to investigate. That ship arrived in-system on April 20, but other than a brief transmission to confrim their exit Slipspace position, no furthr reports were made. In resonse, Fleet Command assembled a battlegroup to investigate. The group consisted of the destroyer, _Heracles_, commanded by Captain Veredi, as well as the frigates, _Arabia_ and _Vostok_. They entered Epsilon Indi System on October seventh and discovered the following."

The holograph of the planet Harvestchanged. The lush fields and rolling hills transformed, morphing into a cratered, barren desert. Thin gray sunlight reflected off a glassy crust. Heat wavered from the surface. Isolated regions glowed red.

"This is what was left of the colony." The Vice Admiral paused for a moment to stare at the image, and then contiued. "We assume all inhabitants are lost."

_'Three million lives lost, Jesus Christ'_ Matt thought. He couldn't fathom the sheer amount of raw force it had taken to kill so many-for a moment he was torn horror and envy. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see if he could see a reaction from Linda. She had a similar look on her face. He then glanced at John as well. He was looking down at his Purple Heart, no doubt remembering his lost comrades, but Matt could tell he had similar thoughts.

"And this is what the _Heracles_ battlegroup found in orbit," Vice Admiral Staforth told them.

The blurry outline that was still visible, hanging in the air, sharpened into crisp focus. It looked smooth and organic, and the hull possessed an old, opalescent sheen-it looked more like the carapace of anexotic insect than the metal hull of a spacecraft. Recessed into the aft section were pods that pulsed with a purple-white glow. The prow of the craft was swollen like the head of a whale. Matt thought that it possessed an odd, predatory beauty.

"The unidentified vessel," the Vice Admiral said, "launched an immediate attack on out forces."

Blue flsshes strobed from the ship. Red motes of light then appeared along its hull. Bolts of energy coalesced into a fieery smear against the blackness of space. The deadly flashes of light impacted on the Arabia, splashed across its hull. Its meter of armor plating instantly boiled away, and a plume of ignited atmosphere burst from the breach in the ship's hull. "Those were pulse lasers." Vice admiral Stanforth explained, "and-if this record is to be believed-some kind of self-guided, superheated plasma weapon."

The _Heracles_ and _Vostok_ launched salvos of missles towards the craft. The enemy's lasers shot half before they reached their target. The balance of the missles impscted, detonated into blossoms of fire... that quickly faded. The strange ship shimmered with a semitransparent silver coating, which then vanished.

"They also seem to have some reflection shield." Vice Admiral Stanforth took a deep breath and his features hardened into a mask of grim reslove. "The _Vostok_ and _Arabia_ were lost with all hands. The _Heracles _jumped out of the system, but due to the damage she sustained, it took several weeks for Captain Veredi to make it back to Reach.

"These weapons and defensive systems are currently beyond our technology. Therefore... this craft is of nonhuman origion." He paused, then added, "The product of a race with technology far in advance of our own."

A murmer broke out within the chamber.

"We have, of course, developed a number of first contact scenarios," the Vice Admiral continued, "and Captain Veredi followed our established protocols. We had hoped that contact with a new race would be peaceful. Obviously, this was not the case-the alien vessel did not open fire until our task force attempted to initiate communications."

He paused, considering his words. "Fragments of the enemy's transmissions were intercepted," he continued. "a few words have been translated. We believe they call themselves 'The Covenant.' However, before opening fire, the alien ship broadcast the following message in the clear."

He gestured to Beowolf, who nodded. A moment later, a voice thundered from the amphitheater's speakers. Matt stiffened in his seat when he heard it; the voice from the speakers sounded odd, artifical-strangely calm and formal, but laden with rageand menace.

_"Your destruction is the will of the Gods... and we are their instrument."_

Matt was awestuck. He saw John stand up.

"Yes, Spartan?" Stanforth said.

"Sir, is this a translation?

"No," the Vice Admiral replied. "They broadcast this to us in our language. We believe they have some kind of translation system to prepare the message... but it means they've been studying us for some time."

John took his seat. Matt then stood up.

"Yes, Spartan?" Stanforth asked again.

Sir, do we know how long they've been studying us?"

"No," the Vice Admiral said. They could've been watching us for weeks, months, maybe even years... but as of right now, we do not know."

Matt then took his seat.

"As of November 1, the UNSC has ordered to full alert," Stanforth said. "Vice Admiral Preston Cole is mobilizing the largest fleet action in human history to retake the Epsilon Indi System and confront this new threat. Their transmission made one thing perfectly clear: they're looking for a fight."

Only years of military discipline kept Matt rooted to his seat-otherwise he would stood up and asked t ovolunteer on the spot. He would have given anything to go and fight. This was a threat he and the other Spartans had been training for all of their lives-he was certain of it. Not scattered rebels, pirates, or political dissidents.

"Because of this UNSC-wide mobilization," Vice Admiral Stanforth continued, "your training schedule will be accelerated to it final phase: Project MJOLNIR."

He stepped away from the podium and clasped his hands behind his back. "To that end, I'm afraid I have another unpleasant announcement." He turned to the Chief. "Chief Petty Officier Mendez will be leaving us to train the next group of Spartans. Chief?"

Matt clutched the riser in front of him. He saw John do the same. Choef Mendez had always been there for them, the constant in the universe. Vice Admiral Stanforth might as well have told them that Reach was leaving the Epsilon Eridani System.

The Chief stepped up to the podium and clasped its edges.

"Recruits," he said, "soon your training will be complete, and you will graduate to the rank of Petty Officier Second Class in the UNSC. One of the first things you will learn is that change is part of a soldier's life. You will make and lose friends. You will move. This is part of the job.

He looked at his audience. His dark eyes rested on each one of them. He nodded, seemingly satisfied with what he saw.

"The Spartans are the group of soldiers that I have ever encoumtered," he continued. "It has been a privilege to train you. Never forget what I've tried to teach you-duty, honor, and sacrifice for the greater good of humanity are the qualities that make you the best."

He was silent for moment, searching for more words. But finding none, he stood at attention and saluted.

"Attention," Matt heard John bark next to him. The Spartans rose as one and saluted the Chief.

"Dismissed, Spartans," Chief Menedz said. "And good luck." He finished his salute.

The Spartans snapped their arms down. They hesitated, and then reluctantly filed out the amphitheater. John and Matt were the only ones that stayed behind. They both wanted to talk to Chief Mendez. Dr. Halsey spoke briefly with the Chief and the Vice Admiral, then she and the Vice Admiral left together. Beowolf backed toward the far wall and faded away like a ghost.

The Chief gathered his hat, spotted John and Matt, and walked to them. He nodded to the hologram of the scorched colony, Harvest, still rotating in the air. "One final lesson Petty Officiers," he said. "What tactical options do you have when attacking a stronger opponent?"

"Sir!" They replied in unison. "There are two options. Attack swiftly and with full force at heir weakest point-take them out quickly before they have a chance to respond."

"Good," he said. "And the other option?"

"Fall back," they said. "Engage in guerrilla actions or get reinforcements."

The Chief sighed. "Those are both correct answers," he said, "but it may not be enough to be correct this time. Sit, please."

John and Matt sat, and the Chief settled next to them on the rise.

"There is a third option." The Chief turned his hat over in his hands. "An option that others may eventually consider..."

"Sir?" they asked?

"Surrender," the Chief whispered. "That, however, is never an option for the likes you two and me. We don't have the luxury of backing down." He glanced up at Harvest-a glistening ball of glass. "And I doubt that an enemy like this will _let_ us surrender."

I think we understand, sir" John said.

"Make sure you do. And make sure you don't let anyone else give up." He gazed into the shadows beyond the center platform. "Project MJOLNIR will make the Spartans into something... new. Something I could never forge them into. I can't fully explain-that damned ONI spook is still here listening-just trust Dr. Halsey."

The Chief dug into his jacket pocket. "I was hoping to see you two before they shipped me out. I have something for both of you." He set two small metal disks on the riser between the two of them.

"When you two first came here," the Chief said, "you two fought the trainers when they took this away from both of you-broke a few fingers as I recall." His chiseled features cracked into a rare smile.

John and Matt both picked up a disk and examined it. It was an ancient silver coin. They flipped it between their fingers.

"It has a eagle on one side," Menedz said. "That bird is like the two of you-fast and deadly."

John and Matt closed their fingers around the quarter that they held in their hands. "Thank you, sir." they said in unison.

Matt wanted to say that he was strong and fast because the Chief and Jack Pravdin had made him so. He wanted to tell the Chief that he wa ready to defend humanity against this new threat. He wanted to say that without the Chief, he would have no purpose, no integrity, and no duty to perform. But Matt didn't have the words. He just sat there.

Menedz stood. "It has been an honor to serve with you." Instead of saluting, he held out his hand.

John stood. He took the Chief's hand and they shook. Then Matt did the same. It took a great deal of effort-every instinct in Matt's body creamed at him to salute the Chief.

"Good-bye," Chief Mendez said.

He turned briskly on his heel and strode from the room.

Just as the Chief was about to walk out the door, Matt called out, "Chief?"

The Chief stopped just before the doorway and turned around to face him. "Yes?"

Matt saluted and said, "Sir, it's been an honor to serve with you. And thank you for everything you taught us."

Menedz gave him another rare smile. "You are most welcome, Spartan," he replied. He then saluted and said, "Good-bye Spartan and good hunting." He then turned around and walked out of the room.

Matt didn't know it then, but he would see the chief again... 6 years later.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

**I now want to give a shoutout to the people who have commented and told me that the story is very good. Thank you!**

**Now I have a question for everyone: How is the story so far? Do you like it or do you dislike it? I'd like to hear your opinions on the story so far. I will also take any constructive criticism if y'all have any.**

**Thanks and have a great day!**

**-general ML**


	9. Chapter 7: Project MJOLNIR

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains some MATURE LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 7: Project MJOLNIR**

**Location: UNSC frigate **_**Commonwealth**_**\- En route to Chi Ceti system**

**November 26, 2525**

**1750 hours**

Matt bolted awake suddenly and banged his head on the inside of his cryopod, "argh motherfucker!" He swore and rubbed his head, his chest was also hurting from breathing in the cold air of the pod. The pod's emergency release activated and the lid raised allowing Matt to get out. He looked around the room and saw Kyle had also gotten out of his pod. Matt and Kyle both went over to the lockers across from the pods, each removed a set of underwear and put it on. One of the technicians had come in and began running a series of tests on both Matt and Kyle, standard porcedure for someone who wakes up early. This was the first time for Matt and second time for Kyle. After the tests were completed, the technician allowed both Matt and Kyle to go to the barracks where the Spartans had been assigned to and they went to work preparing the revival process for everyone else. When they were done, Kyle went over to the food dispenser and got a basic breakfest meal; he set it down on one of the bunks and went over to his locker. Matt, on the other hand, went to his locker and grabbed a set of fatigues and went over to his assigned bunk and sat down. He rubbed his temples and groaned at the dream he had before he'd woke up in the pod. _'Why do I always keep seeing the same fucking nightmare? Why do I keep seeing the ghosts of my parents and my sister all screaming at me that their deaths were my fault? It wasn't my fault, it was that undentified man who killed them, not me.' _he thought. Matt groaned once more, got to his feet and put his fatigues on and went to over to thr food dispenser and got a breakfast meal. Once he got back to his bunk, he tore open the breakfast meal and started eating; after he finished his meal, he laid down on his bunk to actually try and get a few hours of actual sleep and prayed to God that no nightmares came.

When Linda and the other Spartans arrived I thr bunk room, Linda looked around for Matt. When she was revived, she didn't see Matt anywhere in the crypt chamber. A technician told her that both Matt and Kyle had had woken up their cryo sleep prematurely do after being checked out, they came down here. Linda was a bit worried for Matt because this was the first time something like this had happened to him. Cryo sleep always seemed to agree with him, but this time it didn't. Linda, along with Kelly, eventually found both Matt and Kyle asleep on two of the bunks on the far side of the room. Sam joined them a few minutes later.

"I think we'd better let them sleep," said Sam. "I heard both of them had a pretty rude awakening."

"Good idea," Kelly replied and Linda nodded her head in agreement. All three of them then went over to the food dispensers.

Matt had the same nightmare he experienced so many times before about his parents and his sister when Linda shook him awake.

"John just got called to the bridge," she told him. "He wants everyone ready to go just in case"

"Ok" Matt said as he got up and rubbed his eyes, the other Spartans were scattered around the room eating their equipment in order. Suddenly the alarms began to blare and the flashing red lights came on, suddenly John's voice came in over the intercom.

_"Sam muster the team in bay alpha. I want that pelican ready to drop in fifteen minutes."_

"We'll have it done in thn," Sam replied, "faster if those Longswors interceptor pilots get out of our way."

"Ok you heard the man, people" said Kelly. "Let's move it."

The Spartans doubled time on the equipment and began filing out. Matt and Limda were some of the last to leave and they grabbed their equipment, but just as they exited the rock he ship was rocked by an explosion no suddenly the hallway erupted into flames. Matr managed to push Linda out of the flames that were forcing their way towards the inside of the room where Kyle and Kelly were. Matt looked back at the doorway just in time to see Kyle and Kelly trapped inside the room before the safety door closed.

"You alright?" Matt asked Londa as he helped her up.

"I think so," she replied. "What happened to Kyle and Kelly?"

"They're trapped inside the room but the safety doors activated before the flames could reach them," he answered.

"Oh thank god," she said. "I hope they make it out ok."

"They will," he said. "I know they will."

"How are so sure about that?" Linda asked?

"Because I just know that they will. Now come on, lets get our gear to the pelican then we can come back and search for them." he said. After finding the pelican in the hunger bay and stowing their hear onboard, Matt snd Linda, along with Sam, went back to look for Kyle and Kelly. After searching for the pair for five minutes, they found an engineer and he started to use a blowtorch to cut through the door. After a few minutes, the door came crashing in and on the other side was Kyle and Kelly.

"You guys alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I think we're alright," Kyle replied as he helped Kelly to her feet.

"So, what now?" Kelly asked.

"Now, we get to MJOLNIR," Kyle answered.

**Location: Chi Ceti 4- Damascus training facility **

**November 27, 2525**

**1845 hours **

The pelican ride down to the surface of Chi Ceti 4 was thankfully uneventful, but Matt still felt uneasy; he have a suspicious feeling that something bad was going to happen soon, soon as in like later today. Matt pushed away the suspicious feeling had in the of his mind when they reached their destination, deep within the planet of Chi Ceti 4. Inside the room on the far side, there was a mannequin with some kind of armor that Matt assumed was MJOLNIR armor. Doctor Halsey explained that the armor was called the MJOLNIR Mark IV. She began giving an overview of the armor's systems; after she finished, Doctor Halsey asked for volunteers, everyone stepped forward. She selected John to try on the armor first and they began fitting him with the armor. After forty-five minutes he was suited up and Halsey asked him to demonstrate the speed of the armor, John moved his hand at lightning speed to his chest. The other Spartans were amazed at his speed, even Matt.

"Damn, I can't wait to wear one," he said to himself. As John started the obstacle course, the techs began fitting everyone else with the Mk. IV. Finally, it was Matt's turn as they started attaching the leg plates and boots; eventually, after an half hour's work, they had the chest section on and it was time for the helmet. Matt picked it up, started to inspect it and stared into the reflective visor, "here goes nothing" he said as he slit the helmet over his head. There was a hiss and a click as it mad contact with the neck seal, and his suit became pressurized.

"So how does it feel?" Halsey asked as she came over.

"Pretty weird," Matt responded, "but otherwise fine."

"Good, now how about you try the obstacle course," said Halsey.

Matt complied and made his way through the course; he had no trouble leaping over the wall r going through the razor wire. Matt hardly noticed he difference between his body and the suit, when he was done he joined the other Spartans.

"Can you believe these things!?" Linda said over a private COM channel.

"I think I'm in love," said Sam over an open channel. He later corrected himself.

Suddenly, Captain Wallace's voice broke in over the COM channels, _"We have contact with the covenant ship ma'am, extreme range. Their slipspace engines must still be damaged, they are moving towards us via normal space."_

"What's your repair status?" Halsey asked?

_"Long range communication system inoperable. Slipstream generators are off-line, we have two fusion missiles and twenty archer pods intact," _Wallace reported. _"If you need more time... we can try and draw them away." _

"No, Captain" Halsey replied as she looked over the rest of the Spartans, "We're going to fight them... and this time we have to win."

John ordered everyone to the lift and the Spartans proceeded to the lift, a few carried the spare suits. As he was getting in, Matt made a decision. If he was going to die today, he would take as many covenant bastards as he could with him and this decision would stay with him for as long as he survived.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

** If you like the story then please share, like, favorite, ****and comment on the story.**

**Thanks and have a great day!**

**-general ML**


	10. Chapter 8: First encounter

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains some MATURE LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 8: First encounter**

**Location: Chi Ceti System, Pelican- in orbit above Chi Ceti 4**

**November 27, 2525**

**2037 hours**

Matt sat anxiously in the passenger compartment of the pelican. He hoped he could make it past the covenant ship's shields and get inside and he prayed to God that this plan didn't get any of the Spartans killed. Suddenly, the pelican came to stop and Sam spun around.

"Ok, John wants the missiles removed immediately and cut down for transport," he said as he opened the hatch. He, Kelly, and Fred went outside and came back a few minutes later with armfuls of missile warheads. Matt and Kyle went over and helped them inside, then helped distribute the warheads to the other Spartans. When he had his, Matt trapped it to the pad on his thigh no then donned a thruster pack, grabbed an MA5B and attached it to a slot on his pack.

"We'll only have one shot at this," said John as he came out of the cockpit. "Plot an intercept trajectory no fire your thrusters at max burn. If the target changes course you'll have to make a best guess correction on the fly. If you make it well regroup outside the hole, if you miss ell pick you up after we're done. And if we don't succeed, then power down your systems wait for UNSC reinforcements to retrieve you. Live to fight another day. Don't waste your lives.

Matt went over to the rear hatch and waisted beside Kyle until John showed up.

"Nervous?" John asked.

"Sort of," Kyle replied.

"A little nervous," Matt answered, but in reality he was scared shirtless.

"I know, I don't know what we'll face either," John replied.

Matt didn't know what they were going to face, but he was ready to fight to the death and sacrifice his own life if he had to.

"Everyone ready?" John asked.

There was a chorus of 'yes sir' but Matt gave a nod and Kyle gave a thumbs up.

Matt watched as John left the ship and into engaged a full burn; he followed Kelly and Kyle out because he has no idea how to get in, and he didn't want to risk getting hit and blasted out of the sky. Kelly moved towards the back of the ship and managed to slip under the shields, apparently they had diverted their field coverage of the front of the ship. Matt and Kyle followed Kelly. On his descent, Matt saw Kyle nearly slam into Kelly. When the trio reached the hull breach, they found Sam already waiting for them.

"I guess we wait and see if anyone else shows," Sam said.

They only had to wait a minute or two until John showed up.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked.

"I think we're the only ones that made it," said Kelly.

"Well easy are we waiting for?" said Kyle. "Let's go fuck up a covenant ship."

"Agreed," Matt said. "I've got our six."

John led the way through the hull breach and he collapsed on the first deck as he entered the ship's gravity field.

"Gravity?" he asked.

"Must be artificial," said Kyle as he made his way down to the deck with Kelly, Sam, and mate right behind him.

"Weapons check," John ordered.

They examined their rifles which thankfully made the trip intact, much to Matt's relief. Matt slammed in a clip of shredder rounds and his helmet's systems synced with his rifle. They proceeded through the corridor until they came upon the pressure doors. John and Sam forced them open without diffultity and they continued through the ship, the group arrived outside another set of pressure doors.

"Over there," said Kyle as he pointed to the control panel.

Matt walked past the others. "I got this," he said. He began typing in random controls and he managed to get the pressure equalized and then the doors opened. On the other side was a sinewy and slender alien creature. The creature had avian features, a beaked head with teeth, and clawed hands and feet. Kyle didn't waste any time and peppered the alien with bullets.

"Uh, what the hell was that?" Matt asked.

"What ever happened to first contact scenarios?" said Sam.

"Fuck first contact," said Kyle. "I consider this second contact, and it's going well."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," said Sam.

Matt walked up to the creature and shot a burst from his rifle into the alien to make sure it was dead. Then he said, "Neither am I."

"I'm getting a radiation reading this way," Kelly said as she took point down another corridor. They eventually arrived outside another set of doors and Matt went up the panel and punched in the same combination. When the doors parted, Matt saw the same creature that the team had encountered earlier, except this time, the creature had some sort of energy shield in front of it. Kyle darted into the room and and before the creature could raise its weapon to fire, Kyle knocked it over with the butt of his rifle and shot the creature dead.

"Nice going," Sam said to Kyle as he entered the room.

Matt nodded his head in agreement and said to Kyle, "Yeah, nicely done."

"Thanks," he said.

"That has to be the source of the radiation," said Kelly as she looked over at the reactor.

"Right then," said Kyle as he took aim with his rifle and blasted the view port apart, they all removed their warheads and John set the timers and dropped the bundle into the reactor chamber.

"Ok then," said Sam. "Let's..." but he suddenly they heard a noise, behind them stood a small alien creature with a stocky, round head, an exoskeleton with wrinkly skin, and stubby limbs. The creature held what appeared to be a plasma pisto charging up in its trembling hands.

"Fire!" John said.

The team raised their weapons and prepared to shoot, but the vresture's wespon discharged, thr bolt of plasma heading straight for John. Sam tackled John out of way, but thr llama bolt his him in the side.

Kyle bolted over to the grunt, grabbed him by his methane rig me slammed him into the wall. He dropped his rifle, brought up his fist and slammed it as hard as he could not the creature's head and he kept pounding until there was nothing left of the creature's head up the stump of its neck. The rest was pounded into the wall in a mixture of blood and bones. Kyle dropped the body and retrieved his assault rifle then went over to Sam's side.

While Kyle was destroying the creature, Matt ran to Sam's side along with John and Kelly and examined his injuries. Matt saw that the plasma shot had burned through his armor, compromising it. It penetrated his skin and Matt could see melted bone, it was his spine. John rolled him over Sam had raised his reflexive visor they could see his face. Matt heard a thud and looked up and saw Kyle drop to his knees beside Sam.

"I... can't feel... my legs!" he said through gritted teeth.

"It's no good," said John. "He's paralyzed... from the waist down. He can't walk."

"No... I can still walk," Sam grunted out as he shakily stood up. "I won't be able to leave with this hole in my armor. My suit's compromised."

"No," Kelly growled. "No, everyone gets out alive. We don't leave teammates behind!"

"You've got the leave me," Sam said softly to her. "I'll hold off these aliens from trying to disable the bombs."

"I have to agree with Kelly in this one," Matt said. "We don't leave anyone behind!"

Suddenly the bomb timer activated and a three minute countdown appeared on their HUDs.

"There, it's decided," said Sam. "Now go, you four."

John grasped his hand in his and pulled Kelly to the door. Kyle took Sam's hand and and placed his own assault rifle in it.

"You take these motherfuckers straight to hell," said Kyle.

Sam gave him a weak salute with his free hand before picking up his weapon, "Don't worry, I'll give these bastards what's coming to them." he replied.

Sam turned to Matt and reached into his suit and pulled out his dog tags, snapped it off his neck and held them out to him. "Here Matt, take them," he said.

"No Sam, I can't," he replied.

"Yes, you can. Remember them and remember my sacrifice," Sam said.

Matt gulped and answered, "Ok Sam, thank you. I'll never forget you."

Sam smiled softly at him. "Good," he said, "Now go!"

Matt and Kyle got up and sprinted for the door and just as John and Kelly closed it, Sam whispered, "Good-bye."

2:35...

They quickly retraced their steps and made it back to the airlock, and pumped up the atmosphere.

1:05...

They climbed thought the hull breach caused by the MAC round and back onto the hull.

0:33...

"There!" John said as he spotted a pulse laser building up a charge, the four moved toward it waited for the discharge.

0:12...

They crouched and held onto one another as they kicked off the hull and made it through the shield just as the timer hit 0:00. They watched as the hole in the hull began to spew fire and debris, then it rippled across the entire ship as it broke apart in a tremendous explosion.

John, Kelly, Kyle, and Matt still clung to each other for an hour after the explosion. A pelican finally located their beacons and it happened to be the one flown by Doctor Halsey.

"What happened?" she asked after they were aboard. "Where's Sam? I thought he was with you."

"He was," John replied grimly.

Kelly, Kyle, and Matt stood there expressionless as the pelican made its way back to the _Commonwealth_. When they docked, the four of them proceeded to the bunk room, it had been repaired while they were away. The Spartans were still being retrieved by the _Commonwealth's_ pelicans so they had the room to themselves. Kyle took off his helmet and threw it shines the wall in a rage, then sat down on his bunk. It groaned under his weight. Kelly removed her helmet and sat down next to Kyle, she leaned against his shoulder plate and started to cry.

"Do you think it would be thst hard to go through again?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Kyle replied. "I just don't know anymore."

Matt meanwhile took off his helmet, sat on his bunk and said to Kyle, "Don't blame yourself, Kyle. It wasn't your fault he died."

"Yes, it was," he answered.

"No, it was that grunt who killed him. The same thing could've happened to any of us, including me. Do you think Sam would like us to blame ourselves got his death?" Matt shot back. " No! I certainly wouldn't blame any of you guys for my death if I was in the same situation Sam was, and neither should you guys."

"No," Kyle groaned. "It was my fault."

Matt knew Kyle was wrong from the moment the words left his mouth.

"Whatever you say Kyle," Matt said. "But just remember this; Sam's death was NOT your fault and it NEVER will be, got it?"

"Yeah," Kyle replied back glumly. "I got it."

"Good," he said. Matt then laid back on his bunk, closed one eye and tried to get some sleep. All the while, he could hear Kyle and Kelly crying softly over the loss their close friend. He then turned away from them and shed quiet tears over Sam's death and sacrifice.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

**If you like the story then please share, vote, and comment on the story.**

**Thanks and have a great day!**

**-general ML**


	11. Chapter 9: Friends come and go

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains some MATURE LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S**

**ARE MINE**

**Chapter 9: Friends come and go**

**6 years later...**

**Location: UNSC _Bunker Hill_\- En route to 111 Tauri System**

**April 28, 2531**

**1200 hours**

Matt was sitting on the floor in the Spartan barracks room, meditating and practicing zen. Linda was right across from him. Suddenly, Linda opened her eyes and tapped him on back of his hand.

"Hey do you want to go to the gym?" Linda asked.

Matt opened his eyes and answered. "Yeah, sure. I need something to do to release the boredom."

Linda chuckled. "Same here."

Matt got to his feet and offered a hand to Linda to help her up, which she took.

"Come on, lets go, then," Matt said. They exited the room and navigated through the corridors of the _Bunker Hill_ until they reached the gym. When they got to the gym, they saw Kyle and Kelly practicing on a mat. Kelly had a practice knife in her hand and was sparring with Kyle. They saw Kelly pin Kyle to the mat and pressed the practice knife to his neck. Kelly helped Kyle to his feet and and turned to the duo when they entered the room.

"Well it looks like she won again, huh?" Matt said.

"Yeah, she did," Kyle answered.

"Well, what brought you guys here?" Kelly asked.

"We wanted to release our boredom," Linda replied.

"Zen getting boring for your guys?" Kyle asked.

Nah it's not boring, it's just boring without not much to do," Matt said.

Kelly chuckled and said, "Figured you'd say that, Matt. You guys practice zen practically 24/7."

Well it's nice seeing you guys, but I'm going to bench press," Matt said and walked off.

Linda looked after him and said, "You know it's dangerous to lift without a spotter?"

"He looked back at her over his shoulder and said, "Yeah I know. You wanna spot for for me, Red?"

Linda blushed very slightly and replied, "Yeah, sure."

"See you guys later?" Kyle asked as he and Kelly walked towards the doorway.

"Yeah we'll see you guys later," Linda said as Kyle and Kelly walked out of the gym. The two waved to their friends as they exited thr gym and went to god knows where.

"Alright, let's go," Matt said.

They walked over to where the weights were at the far side of the room. Matt went to one of the bars and starting putting weights on the either side of the bar. He put an easy an amount that he could lift, 300 lbs. Then he would increase by 50 lbs after doing 200 reps.

"By the way, I saw that blush," he said as he put the last 50 lbs on the bar.

"Was I that obvious?" she asked.

"To Kyle and and Kelly, maybe not. To me on the other hand, you were pretty obvious," he replied.

"How'd you see that?" she asked.

Matt sat down and prepared to grab the bar off of the rack just above his head. He laughed, "I have a lot better eyesight than you think I do, Linda," he replied. He then grabbed the bar and started bench pressing.

"Well, obviously your eyesight is sharper than mine. Why'd you call me 'Red'?" she asked.

Matt did about 10 reps before he responded. "It was just a slip of the tongue. Just forget I ever said that, ok?" he said.

"No, I won't. Why'd you call me that?" she asked. Linda could be very persistent at times.

Matt did about 15 more reps before he said, "Well... let's just say thst I called you that because of your hair."

"Is there a problem with my hair?" she demanded.

Matt suddenly out the bar back on the rack and sat up. He looked at her with a shocked expression on his face and raised his hands like he was surrendering. "No, there's nothing wrong with. I, uh... I just like your hair, that's all," he said.

Linda blushed at that statement and said, "Oh,ok. I just never thought that someone would tell that at all."

"Yeah well I just did," he said.

"Well... thanks for the complement," she said.

He nodded. "Your welcome," he replied.

You know now that I think at about it, I remember someone calling me 'red' when I younger," she said.

She shook her head. "He was a man. I think maybe my father, but I'm not sure," she said.

"Well... do you mind if I call you red? I'd understand if you felt uncomfortable about me calling you that," he said.

She smiled. "No, I don't mind. It can be our little secret nickname, alright?"

"Yeah alright. It'll be out little secret nickname," he said as he laid back down, grabbed the bar, and finished all of the reps he was doing; then he kept adding more weight until he finally stopped at 1000 lbs.

* * *

**Location: 111 Tauri System, Planet Victoria- Camp New Hope**

**May 1, 2531**

**1647 hours**

Blue team crept towards the perimeter fence hoping to slip in and retrieve the nukes they'd been sent to seize from rebel forces. Linda and Matt both took sniping positions in the tree line, and John neutralized the perimeter guard. Kyle and Kelly moved towards the delivery gate with John and Kurt following behind. When the pair reached the house, they leaped to the roof in one jump. Kelly quickly opened the vent sand Kyle dropped a pair of flashbang grenades own into the room. After John and Kurt had swept the room, Kyle and Kelly jumped down from the roof and joined them inside.

"Security system," John whispered to them.

Kelly sat down at the terminals and removed her datapad complete with ONI infiltration software.

"Uh, Kelly," said Kyle, pointing to the post-it note it's the password on it right next to her.

"Ok," Kelly muttered. "We can do it the easy way too."

"I'm running thr moniter looping program now," said Kyle.

Kurt had come over and was monitoring the real-time displays. Linda, Fred, and Matt had also arrivied and they secured the door.

"No alarms raised," Kurt reported.

"Ok, the rebels are watching reruns," said Kyle.

"We have fifteen minutes while the guards and dogs are rotated!" said Kelly.

"Move," John said.

Matt, Kyle, Kelly, Fred and Linda moved outside and waited until John and Kurt joined them. They blended into the shadows and made their way through the camp. After crawling under several barracks and sneaking around corners they arrived at a warehouse at the center of the camp, outside was the modified warthog, John took out a mini Geiger counter and sure enough it spiked. Josh ordered them to sniping positions and they complied. Matt took up position on the roof of a nearby warehouse. He lifted his sniper rifle to his eye and looked through the scope. There were two guards by the warehouse door.

"I see two guards by the door," he said.

"I see them," Kyle said.

"Take the one in the right, Kyle. I'll get the one on the left. Whenever your ready," he said.

Matt took aim at the guard to left side warehouse doorway and waisted for Kyle's shot. About 5 seconds after he had acquired his target, Kyle fired and dropped the guard on the right side. A split second later, before the other guard to call out for help, Matt dropped him with a perfectly placed shot to the head.

John gave them the go-ahead to move inside and they complied. Matt stayed back to cover them form the rooftop he was on. The rest of the team quickly made a sweep,of the building as they entered. John gave Kyle and Kelly the signal to get warheads out to the warthog, but suddenly a red light acknowledgement light winked on, it was Kurt's.

"Abort, back out now," John said.

The rest of the team with the exception of Kurt and Matt, started to feel dizzy and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Matt didn't see anymore the team come out of the warehouse. He opened his secure COM channel with the team and said, "Anyone hear me? Does anyone copy?"

"I hear ya, Matt," Kurt said. "Where are you?"

"On the rooftop of a nearby warehouse," he said. "Meet me by the warthog, then we'll figure out where the rest of the team is."

"Roger that. I'm coming to you," Kurt said.

Matt leaped down quietly from the rooftop of the warehouse and made his way to the warthog. He took cover behind the back of the vehicle and waited for Kurt. After a minute of waiting, he heard Kurt's voice come over the COM channel.

"I'm coming in from your north. Don't shoot," he said.

"Solid copy. I'll cover your approach," Matt said.

Kurt's acknowledgement light winked green and a minute later, he joined Matt by the back of the warthog.

"So what now?" Kurt asked.

"Now we figure out where the rest of the team is and bust them out," Matt said.

"Agreed," Kurt said. "I think I know where they are."

"Where?" Matt asked.

Kurt pulled out a datapad and tapped the screen. A second later, an image popped up and blinking green dots that were moving.

"Is that the the others?" Matt asked.

"Yes, that's them" Kurt replied. "So, you got a plan?"

Matt looked at the green dots and where the rest of the team was being moved to. It looked like they were being moved to the rebels command bunker in the middle of the base. "Yeah I got one," he replied. "Here's what we're going to do..."

After Matt had told Kurt his plan, his friend looked at him in disbelief.

"Your crazy you know that, right?" he said. "This plan is insane. It'll never work."

"Yes, it will," Matt countered. "We have to try. It's the best plan I could come up with in the spur of the moment. Oh and your driving."

"Alright, well this is just great. Ok then, let's do it," Kurt said as he headed to the drivers seat of the warthog. Their plan was to drive the modified warthog to the command bunker and destroy one section of the bunker with Asteroidea anti-personal mines; then the two Spartans would use the distraction to kill anyone still alive in the bunker snd resuce the rest of team.

Kurt got in the driver's seat and started the vehicle. Matt got in the passenger seat and prepared to detonate the mines when they got close to the bunker.

They started driving towards the command bunker and Matt said, "Get ready."

When they were 10 meters away from the bunker entrance, speeding towards it at the warthog's max speed, Kurt took a hard right and the mines flew out of the back of the warthog and landed by the wall.

"Get down Kurt," Matt said. "This is gonna be a big bang."

Both Spartans ducked down and Matt said, "Fire in the hole," and pressed the detonator to activate the mines. A second later, there was a big explosion; Kurt drove the warthog straight through the hole the mines had made; both Spartans jumped out and made a mad dash to the bunker. When they entered through the smoke, they saw the rebel guards starting to regroup and fire on the warthog. Matt and Kurt took them down easily and freed the others from their nerual-inhibital collars.

Matt freed Fred and Linda. Kurt freed Kyle, Kelly, and John. Once Matt had freed Linda from her collar, he helped her to her feet and asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm good."

Matt looked over and saw the bloody body of general graves lying on the floor and said, "Too bad he's dead. We could've gotten a lot information out of him."

"We can forget about stealth now," John said as he got up. "Kurt, drive the warthog. Everyone else, load the warheads."

Hey managed to get the three warheads loaded into the armored section of the hog. When everyone was in, Kurt drove it away from the warehouse. Unfortunately, an alarm had been tripped and the hog soon came under fire.

"Everyone into the center," John said. "And get behind the warheads."

They moved behind the three casings as they heard the bullets ping off them.

"Isn't it ironic that we're using nukes as shields," Kyle said.

"Hang on!" Kurt said as he drove the hog through the fence out onto a bumpy road. "Drones!" he told them. Kyle and Kelly removed the roof panels and sure enough, two hunter drones were following them.

"Take them down," said John.

Matt, Kyle, and Linda brought up their rifles and began firing at them. Kyle was having trouble lining up his shot while going down the road. Linda and Matt, on the other hand, were dead on as always. Linda managed to hit the lead drone, but the other one shot off its missiles. Matt shot the missile that was flying towards them, but his shot only skinned the missile and his shot didn't destroy the missile. Linda's shots didn't do a thing to the lead drone and it continued streaking towards them.

"PZ, 300 meters," said Kelly consulting her datapad. "Welcoming committee has us in its sight."

"Tell them we have the package and we need a hand," said John.

Roger that," she replied.

Suddenly, a pelican rose from the swamp and peppered the missile in depleted uranium rounds, destroying it.

_"Stand by for pick up, blue team. We have incoming bandits so hang on tight and go vacuum protocols,"_ said the pelican pilot.

"Check suit integrity," said John.

A quick integrity check on Matt's HUD are back green. He still remembered what happened to Sam, 6 years earlier.

There was a thud and the pelican latched onto the hog and then they were airborne. Matt felt s tugging sensation as they cleared the atmosphere and suddenly he became weightless. Kurt left the driver's seat and joined everyone else in the back with the nukes.

"So how did you know it was a trap?" Fred asked.

"I saw the crates they were loading were marked AP rounds," said Kurt. "Now I figured that you wouldn't need much sumo unless you were facing a line of tanks."

"Or some Spartans," Linda said.

"I should have figured it out sooner," Kurt said. "I nearly got you all killed."

"You and Matt saved us all," said Kyle. "So don't get so worked up'over it."

Thru docked with the _Bunker Hill_ and immediately jumped to slipspace. There was a NEST team waiting in the hanger to take custody of the nukes. When they were finished, the Spartans went straight to the bunk room for some rest fore they went into cryo sleep. Matt removed his helmet and set it on the chair next to him, then leaned his head back in the chair and breathed out a long sigh. He then leaned his body and closed one eye, trying to get some sleep.

"Hey, Matt," Linda said as she came over. She still wore her helmet, but she raised the relective plate so he could see her face. "Thanks for rescuing us back there."

Matt opened the one eye he had closed. "Don't mention it," he replied. "I'd do it a million times over of necessary."

"Well thanks again," she said. "Who created the plan to rescue us? You or Kurt?"

"The plan was mine," he replied. "Kurt thought that it was an insane plan, but in the end it worked out perfectly."

"Wow, I'd never thought that you would be the one to come up with plans. Your usually very quiet like me. Did you learn battle strategies and plans from your mentor?" she said.

"Yes, he did," he replied.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kurt asked as he walked ever.

"Just talking," Linda said.

"About what?" Kurt asked.

"Just some old topics we've discussed about in the past," said Matt.

"Well I can't say I find that interesting," Kurt replied. "We have an hour before our cryo nap so you might want to get out of the armor," he said as he left.

As he walked away, Linda saw Matt look at him with a look of agreement on his face.

* * *

**Location: Groombridge 34 System- Near construction platform 966A**

**November 7, 2531**

**0940 hours**

Matt took a deep breath as he exited the ONI prowler and engaged his T-pack, the small ONI ship reminded him of a show he last saw when he 5 years old, but he couldn't remember the name. The ONI personal on board made him feel uneasy and he felt a little on edge because of it. Kurt was leading them on a recon mission to an abandoned construction platform beloved to be used by rebels. Matt had a feeling that something bad was going to happen on this "recon mission". He ordered a check of their thruster pack's systems, Matt's came back normal so he winked his status light green.

"ETA: three minutes," said Kurt.

"Something wrong?" Kelly asked.

"No," said Kurt.

"When you say no like that, you mean yes?" Fred said.

"Just a feeling," Kurt said.

Matt had come to trust Kurt's gut feeling and he removed his MA5B. Kyle, Kelly, and free did the same.

"Coming up on the twilight zone," said Kurt. "Go radio silent."

Matt winked his status light green.

There was a blinding flash of light in Matt's faceplate, but it polarized to compensate. He also got his first good look at the shipyard. It reminded him of oil refineries at night, back home on Earth.

"Check this out," said Fred as he uploaded an image of what appeared to a new ship under construction. Kelly uploaded an image of some kind of stealth ship. Matt knew it had to be a special ship of some kind or it wouldn't be under construction at an abandoned construction platform.

"Hot spot," said Kurt.

"I've seen this before," said Fred. "When they repaired the slipspace drive on the Magelian, those things weren't meant to be taken apart once go active."

"Update your mission logs and beam them back to circumference," said Kurt. "We're going in for a closer look and if it is what Fred thinks it is, we'll pull out and call in a HAZMAT team."

Matt flashed his acknowledgement light and followed Kurt in.

"I'm getting static, you four hold back. I'll scout it out," said Kurt as he went on ahead. All they received was a broken transmission from Kurt, and then nothing.

"What do we do?" Kelly asked. "Do we go in after him?"

"No," Kyle said. "We don't want to be caught up in whatever to him, we'll go back back to the prowler then get a search going."

"Sounds like a plan," Matt said.

"Sounds good," said Fred.

They all came about and engaged their T-packs, but Matt turned back to the station and thought about the bad feeling he had experienced earlier.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

** If you like the story then please share, like, favorite, and comment on the story.**

**Thanks and have a great day!**

**-general ML**


	12. Chapter 10: Reassigned to Onyx

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains some MATURE LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 10: Reassigned to Onyx**

**Location: Aboard the UNSC _Point of No Return_\- location classified**

**November 29, 2531**

**0600 hours**

Matt sat cross-legged with his eyes closed on the the floor of His quarters. He had arrived on the UNSC _Point of No Return_ a few weeks ago, but he was never told why he was here. He was practicing zen as he usually did most of the time whenever he had spare time or if he wasn't on a mission. Suddenly, he saw something. He saw the same nightmare he'd been having since he was 6 years old. He snapped his eyes open, gasped and leaned back against the bunk behind him, breathing heavily. He had sweat dripping down his face.

_"What the hell? Why do I keep seeing that same fucking nightmare over and over again?"_ he thought. He sat there for a few minutes before getting up and going to the refreshers a few meters down the corridor. Once there, he pushed the tap on the sink and water came out. He took his hands snd cupped them together, put them under the water spray, then splashed water on his face. He stared back at his bleary eyed and tired face for a few minutes as water droplets fell from his face. He then took a towel off of a nearby towel rack and dried his face off, shut the water off and returned to his sat on his bunk with his face between his legs. He sat there for what felt like hours until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come on'" he said.

The door opened to reveal a balding man dressed in an UNSC Army uniform. The man wore the eagle insignia of a Colonel. His dark eyes were trained straight on Matt.

"Sir!" Matt stood and saluted.

"At ease, soldier," the Colonel said.

Matt frowned. He started to open his mouth to correct the Colonel's error, but he closed it and fell silent. Navel NCOs were never called "soldiers," but in Matt's experience, officers, Army or otherwise, never appreciated correction unless their lives were at stake.

The Colonel's continued stare started to make Matt feel uncomfortable and uneasy. Also, a few things were contributing to the unease he felt. He was on a UNSC ship, but he didn't know why he was on the ship, and why was an Army colonel interested in him?

"I am James Ackerson," the Colonel said. He then did a strange thing: he held out his hand, indicating that Matt should shake it.

This was a rare occurrence. Usually no one wanted to touch a Spartan, let alone shake their hand.

Matt took Ackerson's hand and gently squeezed it.

Ackerson. Matt knew that name. There had been conversations between Dr. Halsey and Chief Mendez. Ackerson's name had come up a dozen times, and from their influence and body language Matt had concluded that he was _not_ their friend.

Matt was aware that everyone in the UNSC has the same basic goal: protecting humanity from all threats. Not everyone, however, agreed on how that mandate should be excuted... which led to _internal_ conflict. Matt understood this the way he understood basic precepts of a Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine. He grasped the underlying theoretical principles, but the nuances and the actual application of that knowledge remained a mystery to him.

Most likely this colonel was on permanent loan to ONI as a liaison officer. They often recruited civilians, officers from other branches of the military, or anyone they needed to get their job done.

An Army colonel was approximately the same rank as a navy captain, so while Matt was wary, he had to be polite, and even take orders from Ackerson as long as they did not conflict with previous orders.

"If you are well enough, follow me." Colonel Ackerson turned and tarted walking towards the door. ,att followed right behind him.

"SPARTAN-038, what is your name?" Ackerson asked.

Matt, sir."

"Yes, but Matt what? What is your family name?"

Matt knew he had another name, before his training. That, however, was part of a life that seemed more dream than real life. And that other name was just a shadow in his mind, as was the family that had gone along with it. Still, he struggled to remember.

"I don't remember my last name, sir," he said.

"It doesn't matter," Ackerson said. "For the time being if asked, use the last name..." He considered for a moment. "Armstrong."

"Yes sir."

"Follow me." Ackerson said as he moved out the open door into a narrow corridor. He led Matt through three intersections.

Many Navel officers passed the, but none saluted. The kept to themselves for the most part, eyes down. And while a few nodded to Matt, no one so much as glanced at Ackerson.

Matt's unease at this odd situation grew palpable.

They halted at a pressure door guys rede by two marines who saluted. Matt crisply returned their salute. Ackerson only gave them a half-salute gesture.

The Colonek set his hand on a biometric reader and face, retina, and palm were simultaneously scanned.

With a hiss, the door opened.

Matt and Ackerson stepped into a dimly lit twenty-meter-wide room filled wall to wall with monitors. Spectroscopic signatures, star charts, and Slipstream space pulses strobed across the screens. There were several officers and two holographic AIs consulting with them in whispered tones.

One gray AI was a gray-robbed figure without a body. A wraith.

The other was a collection of disembodied eyes, mouths, and gesturing hands-what Matt vaguely recalled from one of Deja's art lessons as an example of cubist art.

Ackerson whisked him across the room and to another door. A second biometric scan, and they entered an elevator.

There was a downward motion, then a moment of zero-gee free fall, and the sensation of gravity then returned. The doors opened to a catwalk that extended over the inky darkness to a blank wall.

The Colonel approached the blank wall, a seam appeared, and then the two sections pulled apart.

"This room is called 'Odin's Eye' by the junior staff," Ackerson said. "You have been temporary granted a code-word top secret clearance to enter. Whatever is said inside is similarly classified and you will reveal none of our conversations unless the proper code words are provided. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Matt replied.

Matt's instinct, however, was to _not_ enter this room. He, in fact, wanted to be any place but in this room. But he couldn't refuse.

They entered.

The doors closed behind them; Matt didn't see the seam. S

Thr room had white concave walls, and Matt's eyes had hard time focusing.

"Youe classification code word is 'Viper Six,'" Ackerson said. "Now, speak freely in here. I certainly will." He gestured to a black circular table in the center of the room and they both sat.

"Sir, where am I? Why am I here?

"Of course," Ackerson murmured. "You were brought here without any reason you are on this ship in the first place."

"My team leader," Matt said, "is he-"

"Fine," Ackerson replied. "He's in the infirmary. We had to... go to considerable lengths to extricate him from normal NavSpecWep operations. We made sure his T-pack malfunctioned, and then we brought him onboard this sip and treated him for injuries."

Matt breathed out a sigh of relief upon hearing that Kurt was alive and well.

Something changed in the Colonel's expression. The dark stare and hardness softened almost an imperceptible face.

In a lowered voice, Ackerson said, "Sextion Three has issued you new orders." He push a reader across the table to Matt.

Matt thumbed the biometric and the screen warmed. There were code word classified warnings and then he saw his transfer orders under Colonel Ackerson. The usual fields for assignment location, routing protocols, and record verification were reduced.

"You are now a part of a subsection of Beta-5 division," Ackerson said, "a top-secret cell within Section Three."

Now it all made sense why he was here. He was being assigned a new mission, but what was the mission?

"Even though you didn't have a malfunctioning T-pack like your team leader," Ackerson said, "you have been classified as reassigned."

Matt felt something was wrong about this whole 'reassignment'.

"What's this new mission, sir?"

Ackerson stared at him for a moment,then seemed to look through Matt, past him. "I want you to help train the next generation of Spartans."

Matt blinked, taking in what Ackerson had just said, to quite understanding. "Sir, I was under the impression that Chief Petty Officer Menedz had been reassigned years ago to carry out that mission."

"The effort to train additional SPARTAN-IIs was postponed indefinitely by Dr. Catherine Halsey," said Ackerson. "There were other candidates within the gene pool, but they were out of sync with her age restriction protocols. And with the continuing war, her program funds... diverted."

Matt had always assumed other Spartans were being trained, that he and his fellow Spartan IIs were the first in what would be the first line of Spartans. He'd never considered they might be the first, and the last, of their kind.

Ackerson said, "Menedz will of course, join you. Along with with yout team leader on the Delphi recon mission, SPARTAN-051."

"It would be an honor to serve under Chief Mendez," Matt replied.

One of Ackerson's eyebrows quirked up. "Indeed."

He motioned at Matt's secure tablet. "Read. New training protocols have been outlined as well as an improved augmentation regime. We've learned much from the unfortunate medical processes Dr. Halsey had at her disposal."

Matt balled his hands into fists, remembering in the pain of the bone grafts-like glass breaking inside his marrow, and the fire that had burned along every nerve as they had been reengineered for enhanced speed.

As he read he started to grasp the opportunities and challenges of this new program. The new bioaugmentations were a quantum leap ahead of those he and the other Spartan IIs had received. There were less projected wash-out rates. There was, however, only a fraction of the original SPARTAN program training time and budget. MJLONIR armor was to be replaced with something called Semi-Powered Infilration (SPI) armor systems.

"With this new SPI armor and these new candidates," Matt said, "your trying to to do more with less and your going to be using this armor made of special photoreactive panels and have these new Spartans take a high-risk stealth ops?"

Ackerson nodded. "They'll be sent on missions with higher strategic value but correspondingly lower survival probabilities. That's where you come in Matt. We need you training as a Spartan, and all of your field experience passed along to these candidates. You need to make these Spartans better and train them faster. This program may be the key to our survival in the war."

"I know I'll be helping SPARTAN-051 and Chief Menedz train these new Spartans," Matt said, "but is there anything specific I'm supposed to train these new Spartans, sir?"

"Actually, yes there is," Ackerson replied. "Some candidates may be taken out of the normal training regime and trained specifically in a certain area. That is where you come in, Matt. In addition to train g these new Spartans, your job is to take candidates you think that would be good in a certain area and teach them. These candidates you choose will not wear SPI armor, they'll wear MJLONIR armor."

Matt nodded. "Yes sir. I understand."

"Good," Ackerson replied.

Matt scanned the reader again. The new generic selection protocol expanded the pool of candidates, but there were disturbing references to behavior problems in these less-than-ideal potential Spartans.

But this mission was vital to the war, Matt sensed that. Snd there would be CPO Menedz and Kurt. It would be good to be working under his old teacher again, as well as, under his close friend. Could three of of really train a new generation of Spartans?

"In ten years," Ackerson said, "with your guidence and a little luck, there will be a hundred new Spartans in the war. Employing several of these new Spartans to help train the next classes, there will be thousands in twenty years. With projected improvements in technology, perhaps a hundred thousand new Spartans will be created in thirty years."

A _hundred thousand_ Spartans fighting for humanity? The image swam through Matt's mind. Was this even possible?

While Matt didn't understand all the training ramifications, he now understood the importance of the end result. His initial of unease, however, remained. How many of the new Spartans were going to die? He steeled himself. He'd do everything he could to see that they had the best training, the best equipment, be the best soldiers humanity had ever produced. Even then, though, would it be enough?

He took a deep breath. "When do we begin, sir?"

Ackerson said, "New training facilities are being constructed. You will help oversee the operation, along with SPARTAN-051, when he out of the infirmity. Also, you will begin screening candidates that you would like to personally train. I have an ample supply of willing recruits for you." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a tiny box, pushed it across the table to Matt. "One last thing."

Matt opened the box. Inside were the single silver bar insignia of a lieutenant junior grade.

"These are yours now." A faint crease of a smile appeared in Ackerson's face. "I not going to have my second right hand man taking orders from NCO drill instructors. Your going to be second in charge of the whole show."

"Sir, who will be your first right hand man?"

"SPARTAN-051 will. Even though you both will have the same rank, he will oversee the entire operation."

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Good," Ackerson said. "You have a lot of work to do lieutenant. You best get to it."

"Yes sir, I will," Matt said as he got up and left the room to start his new assignment.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

** If you like the story then please share, like, favorite, and comment on the story.**

**Thanks and have a great day!**

**-general ML**


	13. Chapter 11: Meeting Alpha Company

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains some MATURE LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 11: Meeting Alpha Company **

**Location: Zeta Doradus System, planet Onyx- Camp Currahee**

**December 27, 2531**

**1950 hours**

Matt and Kurt watched the incoming Pelicans. The blocky jet-powered craft were so distant the were only specks against the setting sun. Matt hit the magnification on his faceplate and saw the lines of fire tracing their reentry vectors. They would touch down in three minutes.

In the last six months they had developed a training regime tougher than the original SPARTAN program. They had created the obstacle courses, firing ranges, classrooms, mess halls, and dormitories from what had been jungle and scrub plain.

Kurt had received every piece of equipment he had requested from NavSpecWep Section Three. Guns, ammunition, dropships, tanks - even samples of covanent technology and weaponry had appeared has if by sleight of hand.

All personal were accounted for: six dozen handpicked drill instructors, physical therapists, doctors, nurses, and the all-important cooks... all here except the most critical person who was now on the incoming transports: Chief Perty Officer Franklin Mendez.

Mendez, a dozen years ago, trained Matt, Kurt, and every other Spartan. He would be invaluable in the preparing the new breed of SPARTAN-III, but he wasn't going to be the solution to all of Matt and Kurt's problems.

After pouring over every detail of new recruits' files, Matt and Kurt discovered that they didn't match the perfect psychological and genetic markers set in Dr. Halsey's original selection protocols. Colonel Ackerson had warned them they had to draw from a "less statistic robust" group. These recruits wouldn't be like them, John, Kelly, or any of the original SPARTAN-II candidates.

And this would only add a long list of challenges. With the final target class four times larger than the SPARTAN-IIs', a severely truncated training schedule, and the need for these Spartans in the war increasing every month, Matt and Kurt, in fact, expected a disaster.

The Pelican jet transports swooped down on final approach and angled their thrusters. The sod on the parade ground rippled like velvet. One by one, they gingerly touched down.

Although Matt's MJOLNIR armor was not designed to best rank insignia, he nonetheless felt the weight of his new lieutenant's bars. They pressed down on him as if they were a ton each, as if the weight of the entire war and future or humanity rested squarely on his shoulders.

"Sirs?" a voice whispered into his COM.

The voice belonged to the artificial intelligence Eternal Spring. It was officially assigned to the planetary survey team stationed in the northern section of this peninsula.

Matt wasn't sure why Colonel Ackerson had insisted Camp Currahee be built next to the facility. He _was_ sure, however, there had been a reason.

"Go ahead, Spring," Kurt said.

"Updated details on the candidates available," it said.

"Thanks," Kurt said.

"Thank me after your so-called test, sir." Eternal Spring terminated transmission with a hiss of static that sounded like angry bees.

Cajoled by Section Three brass, Eternsl Soring had agreed to devote 9 percent of its runtime of the SPARTSN-III project. The AI was of the "smart" variety, which meant there were no limits on its knowledge or creativity. Despite its theatrics, Matt was happy for its help.

Matt blinked and accessed the candidates' data on his heads-up-display. Each name had a serial number and linked to the background files. There 497 of them, a collection of four, five p, and sex year old children that he and Kurt had to forge into a fighting force unparalleled in the history of warfare.

The hatch on the nearest Pelican opened with a hiss, and a tall man strode out.

Mendez had aged well. His trim body looked chisled from ironwood, but the hair was now silver, and there were deep creases around his eyes and a set of ragged scars that ran brow to chin.

"Chief." Matt and Kurt said in unison. Matt resisted the urge to snap to attention as Mendez saluted. As odd as it felt, Matt and Kurt were now his commanding officers.

Matt and Kurt returned the salute.

"Chief Petty Officer Mendez reporting for duty, sir."

After the SPARTAN-II program, Chief Mendez had, at his request, been assigned to active duty. He'd fought the covanent on five worlds, and been awarded two Purple Hearts.

"You were briefed on the flight?" Matt asked.

"Completely," Mendez said. As he looked over Matt and Kurt in their MJOLNIR armor, emotions played in his face: awe, approval, and resolve. "We'll get these new recruits trained, sir."

This was orecisly the response Matt had hoped for. Mendez was a legend amount the Spartans. He had tricked, trapped, and tortured them as children. They all hated, and then learned how to admire the man. He taught them how to fight - and how to win.

"Do they let Spartans drink now?" Mendez asked.

"Chief?" they said.

"A bad joke sir. We all might need one before this day is over," he said. "The new trainees are, well, sirs, a bit wild. I don't know if any of us are ready for _this_."

Mendez turned to the Pelicans, inhaled, and yelled, "Recruits, fall out!"

Kids streamed off dropship ramps. Hundreds tromped onto the field, screaming, and throwing clumps of sod at one another. After being cooped up for hours, they went wild. A few, however, milled near the ships, dark circles under their eyes, and they huddled tighter. Adult handlers herded them onto the grass.

"You've read _Lord of the Flies_, sir?" Menedz muttered.

"I have," Matt said as he inspected the kids for the first time.

"As have I," Kurt replied. "But your analogy will not hold. These children will have guidence. They will have discipline. And they have one thing no ordinary children have, motivation."

Matt couldn't agree more with that statement.

Kurt linked to the camp's PA system. He cleared throat and the sound rumbled over the field like thunder.

Nearly five hundred crazed kids shopped in their tracks, fell silent, and turned amazed at the two giants in the shining emerald armor.

"Attention, recruits," Kurt said and stood akimbo. "I am Lieutenant Ambrose and beside me is Lieutenant Armstrong. You have all endured great hardships to be here. We know each of you have lost loved ones on Jericho VII, Harvest, and Biko. The covanent have made orphans of you all."

Every kid stared at them, and in particular, Kurt. Some with tears now gleamed in their eyes, others with pure burning hatred.

"We are going you a chance to learn how to fight, a chance to become the best soldiers the UNSC has ever produced, a chance to destroy the Covenant. We are giving you a chance to be like us: a Spartan.

The kids crowded before them, close... but none actually dared to touch the shimmering pale green armor.

"We cannot accept everyone, though," Kurt continued. "There are five hundred of you. We only have three training slots. So tonight, Chief Petty Officer Mendz"- he nodded to the Chief - "have devised a way to separate those who truly want this opportunity from those who do not."

Kurt handed him a tablet reader. "Chief?"

To his credit, Mendez registered shock for only a split second. He opened tablet, frowned, but nodded.

"Yes sir," he whispered.

Mendez yelled at the children, "You want to be Spartans? Then get back on those ships."

They stood shocked, staring at him.

"No? Well I guess we found a few washouts. You." He pointed to one child at random. "You. And you."

The choosen kids looked at each other, at the ground, and then shook their hesds.

"No?" Menedz said. "Then get on those Pelicans."

They did so, and did others, a slow shuffling procession.

"Drill instructors," Menedz said.

Three dozen NCOs snapped to attention.

"You will find Falcon Wing aerial descent units on the field. Load them ASAP and make sure your trainees are properly fitted. Their safe deployment is now _your_ responsibility."

The DIs nodded and ran towards the bundled Falcon Wing backpacks.

The Chief turned to them. "You're going to make them drop?" He raised both eyebrow in surprise. "At night?"

"Don't look at me, Chief," Matt said as he raised his hands in mock surrender. "It wasn't my idea to drop them at night. I would've dropped them in daylight."

"I figured it wasn't your idea," the Chief said.

"The Falcons are the safest drop units," Kurt replied.

"With respect, sir, some of them are only four year olds."

"Motivation, Chief. If they can do this, they'll be ready for what we have to put them through." Kurt watched the Pelicans fire their jets and scorch the grass. "But just in case," he added, "deploy all dropships to recover the candidates. There may be accidents."

Menedz exhaled deeply. "Yes, sir." He started for the nearest Pelican.

"Chief," Kurt said. "I'm sorry that order had to come from you."

"I understand, sir," Mendez replied. "You're their CO. You have to inspire and command them. I'm their drill instructor. I get to be their worst nightmare." He Kurt and Matt a crooked smile and climbed aboard.

"Its good to see him again," Matt said.

"Yes," Kurt replied. "Yes, it is."

Shane clung to the plastic loops on the side of the Pelican's hull. He stood shoulder to shoulder with the other kids - packed so close that he wouldn't have fallen if he let go. The roar of the pelican's jets was deafening, but he could still hear his own heart racing in his chest.

This was the end of a journey that had started years ago. He'd heard jets like this when it started, the jets of the light freighter as it rocketed away from Harvest. It had been crowded on that ship... filled with refugees trying to get as far away, as fast as they could, from the monsters.

Only one in six ships had made it.

Sometimes Shane wished he hadn't lived and seen the monster burn his family and home.

When the Navy mem had come to visit him in the orphanage and asked if Shane wanted to get even with them, he immediately volunteered. No matter what it took, he was going to kill all the Covenant.

They had given him lots of tests, the written kind, blood tests, and then a monthlong space trip as the Navy man collected more and more volunteers.

Shane had thought the testing was over when they finally got to the Pelicans and came to this new place, but he'd barely touched the ground when they'd been shoved back inside and went back into the air.

He'd gotten a glismpe of the two in charge. They wore armor like Shane had seen in fairy tale books: the Green Knight who fought dragons. That's what Shane wanted. He was going to wear armor like that one day and kill all the monsters.

"Check your straps," an old Navy man barked at him and the other kids.

Shane tugged at the black backpack that they'd put on him three minutes ago. It weighted al,oat as much as him, and the straps had been pulled so tight they cut into his ribs.

"Report any looseness," the man shouted over the roar of the engines.

None of the twenty other kids said anything.

"Recruits, stand by," the man barked. He listened into his headphones and then a green light blinked on a panel near his head. The man punched numbers into a keypad.

The back of the Pelican hissed open, the ramp lowered, and a tornado screamed around Shane. He yelled; so did the other kids. They all pushed and shoved to the front of the Pelican's bay.

The old Navy man stood by the open bay door, unafraid that only a meter to his rear was open sky. He regarded the squirming kids with disgust.

Behind him a dusky orange band marked the edge of the world. Twilight and lengthening shadows slipped over snowcapped mountains.

"You will form a line and jump," the man shouted. "You will count to ten and pull this." He reached up to his left shoulder, grasped the bright red handle there, and made a pretend pull motion. "Some confusion will be normal."

The kids stared at him. No one moved.

"If you cannot do this," the man said, "you cannot be a Spartan. It's your choice."

Shane looked at the other kids. They looked at him.

A girl with pigtails and missing her front teeth stepped forward. "I'll go first, sir," she

yelled.

"Good girl," he said. "Go right to the edge; hang on to the guide line."

She took the tiniest baby steps to the edge of the Pelican, then froze. She took three deep breaths and then with a squeak, she jumped. The wind caught her.

She vanished into the dark.

"Next!" the old Navy man said.

All the kids, Shane included, slowly formed a line. He couldn't believe they were doing this. It was nuts.

The next boy got to the edge, looked down, and screamed. He fell backward, and scrambled away. "No!" he said. "No way!"

"Next!" the man called, and didn't give the kid cowering on the deck another glance.

The next boy jumped without even looking. And the next.

Then it was Shane's turn.

He couldn't move his legs.

"Hurry up, loser," the boy behind him said and gave him a shove.

Shane stumbled forward—halting only a half step from the edge. He turned and stopped himself from shoving this kid back. The kid was a head taller than Shane, and his black hair fell into his eyes, making it seem like he was missing his forehead. Shane wasn't afraid of this creep.

He turned back to face the night rushing past him. This was what he was afraid of.

Shane's legs filled with freezing concrete. The rushing wind was so loud he couldn't hear anything else anymore, not even his hammering heart.

He couldn't move. He was stuck on the edge. There was no way he could jump.

But now he was so scared he couldn't even turn around and chicken out, either. If he sat down, though, and then slowly inched back—

"Go, dumbass!" The creep kid behind him pushed. Hard.

Shane fell off the ramp and into the night.

He tumbled and screamed until he couldn't breathe.

Shane saw flashes of the dimming sunset, black ground, the white caps of the mountains, and stars.

He threw up.

Some confusion will be normal.

The red handle! He had to grab it. He reached up, but there was nothing there. He clawed at his shoulder until two fmgers found purchase. He tugged.

There was a ripping sound and something unraveled from his pack.

Shane jerked straight, his legs whipping after him, and his teeth snapped together from the sudden bone-jarring deceleration.

The spinning world stopped.

Gasping and blinking away his tears, Shane saw the last bit of amber light fade from the edge of the world, and the stars gently rock back and forth around him.

Overhead the wind whistled and rippled though a black canopy. Ropes connected Shane to this wing, and his hands instinctively grabbed them. As he pulled, the wing turned and angled in that direction.

The sudden motion made him dizzy again, so he let go.

Shane squinted and made out shapes swimming around him: black on black like the bats on Harvest. Those had to be the other kids, gliding like he was.

His face heated as he remembered how he'd chickened out at the last minute in the Pelican... in front of everyone. Even that little girl had jumped.

Shane never wanted to be scared like that again. Maybe if he imagined that he was already dead, then there would be nothing to be afraid of. It'd be like he'd died with his parents on Harvest.

He mustered this mental image—dead and nothing to fear— and to test it, he looked down. Past his dangling feet there was a two-centimeter green square. After a moment, he realized it was the field where all the Pelicans had landed. Tiny lines snaked from the field illuminated by tiny firefly pinpoints, "Nothing to be scared of," he whispered, trying to convince himself.

He forced himself to pull the ropes, angle downward, and speed toward the green field.

Wind whipped through the black silk wing, and tore at Shane's face. He didn't care. He wanted down fast. Maybe if he was the first one down, he'd show everyone that he wasn't scared.

Shane saw tiny people and scorch marks where the Pelicans had burned the grass. And no other parachutes yet. Good. He'd be first, and he'd land right in front of the Green Knight.

Shane hit the ground. His knees pistoned into his chest and knocked the wind out of him.

The black wing caught a breeze, jerked him back on his feet, and dragged him across the grass and dirt. He gasped for air, but he wasn't scared. He was angry that he'd look so stupid having to wrestle with this parachute.

The Falcon Wing hit the fence, and stuck there, fluttering.

Shane got up and undipped himself from the harness. Something hot trickled down his legs. There was no way he'd been so scared he pissed his pants. With dread, he looked. It was blood. The skin on the back of his legs was raw. He took a tentative step and fire crawled up both thighs.

He laughed. Blood or piss, what did it matter? He'd made it.

"Hey, dumbass. What's so funny?"

Shane turned and saw the kid who had pushed him. He lay on the grass, half tangled in his harness.

Shane marched over to him, ignoring the pain in his legs.

The kid got to one knee and held out his hand to shake. "I'm Rob—"

Shane hit him square in the nose. Blood gushed from the kid's face and he reeled over.

He was going to pay for shoving him. He was the only one who knew that Shane had frozen on the edge and chickened out. He'd have to pay for that, too.

Shane started pounding him with right and left fists.

The kid held up his arms to fend off the blows, but Shane landed a few good ones, skinning his knuckles.

Robert headbutted Shane, and he fell off.

Robert stood, shook off his harness, then growling, leapt onto Shane.

They rolled on the grass, kicking and punching.

Shane heard a loud snap and he wasn't sure if it was his or Rob's bone breaking; he didn't care, he kept hitting and hitting until blood spilled into his eyes and he couldn't see anymore.

Large hands grabbed Shane and pulled him off. Still swinging, Shane connected with one of the Navy men, bruising the bone over his eye.

The man dropped him.

"Stand down!" barked a voice with godlike authority.

Shane blinked and wiped blood from his eyes. The silver-haired man who had given the order to jump stood between him and the other kid.

The Navy man he'd hit pressed one hand to his swollen eye and said, "Chief, these two were going to kill each other."

"I see that," the old man said. He nodded approvingly at Shane, and then turned to Robert.

Robert ignored the old man and took a step toward Shane with his hands raised.

"I said STAND DOWN!"

Robert dropped his hands and staggered back as if he'd been struck.

"I think you're right, Sergeant," the older Navy man said. "They really might have killed each other." He smiled, only it wasn't a smile. It was more like he was baring his teeth. "Very good. That kind of fight left in them after their first jump? A night jump? My God, I only hope the rest of them are like this."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

**If you like the story then please share, like, favorite, and comment on the story.**

**Thanks and have a great day!**

**-general ML**


	14. Chapter 12: Special Assignment

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains some MATURE LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 12: Special Assignment **

**5 years after Alpha Company indoctrination**

**Location: Aboard the UNSC _Point of No Return_\- location classified**

**July 30, 2537**

**0900 hours**

Lieutenant Armstrong, Lieutenant Ambrose, and SCPO Mendez had been escorted to this catwalk through a series of corridors and high-security biometric vaults into the bowels of the stealth cruiser _Point of No Return_.

The security officers had then left them standing at attention on the catwalk, and sealed the vaultlike door behind them. Below the metal grating of the catwalk, the shadows swallowed all sound.

Three meters to Matt's left was a slightly curved white wall. No door. Beyond was Odin's Eye, the high-security conference room where he'd first been told of the SPARTAN-III program by Colonel Ackerson.

"Think this is some Section Three test?" Mendez finally whispered. "Or maybe someone doesn't like getting news about the lousy selection results for the Beta Company candidates?"

"I don't know about you guys," Matt said, "but I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'm not sure," Kurt replied. "My requested upgrades for the Mark-II SPI armor were over budget."

Mendez raised an eyebrow. "Where did you hear that?"

"The new AI talks a lot," Kurt said.

"'Deep Winter,'" muttered Mendez. "I wonder if AIs pick their own names, or if some officer in Section Three does it."

Matt was about to offer his opinion when he noticed there now was a door in the curved white wall. Colonel Ackerson stood there. "Gentlemen, join us." Ackerson then retreated into a brightly lit chamber. When they entered, Matt had to squint his eyes for a couple of seconds because of bright light.

Matt noticed that he hadn't met their eyes. That was always a bad sign.

They entered, and as he crossed the threshold, Matt felt static crawl over his skin. The concave illuminated walls of the chamber were disorienting. Kurt focused on the center of the half-spherical room, on the black conference table. Two officers sat there, gazing at holographic screens that floated in the air over its surface.

Ackerson waved them closer.

A woman sat with her back to them; opposite her sat a middle-aged gentleman.

The man was gray and balding. The woman appeared older than regs permitted before mandatory retirement. Her osteoporotic slump, slender frail arms, and thinning white hair indicated extreme age.

Matt froze as he spotted the one- and three-star rank insignia on their collars and the three snapped off a salute. "Vice Admiral, ma'am," they said in unison. "Rear Admiral, sir."

The Vice Admiral ignored Mendez and scrutinized Matt and Kurt. "Sit," she said, "the three of you."

Matt didn't recognize either of these high-ranking officers, and they didn't bother to introduce themselves.

He did as he was ordered, as did Mendez and Kurt. Even sitting, though, his back was ramrod straight, his chest out, and eyes forward.

"We were reviewing the record of your SPARTAN-IIIs since they went operational nine months ago," she said. "Impressive."

The Rear Admiral gestured at floating holographic panes that contained after-action reports, still shots of battlefields filled with Covenant corpses, and ship damage-assessment profiles. "The insurrection of Mamore," he said "that nasty business at New Constantinople, actions in the Bonanza asteroid belt and the Far-gone colony platforms, and half a dozen other engagements—this reads like the campaign record of a cracking good battalion, not a company of three hundred. Dammed impressive."

"That was only a fraction of the SPARTAN-III program potential," Colonel Ackerson said.

His eyes stared at some distant point.

"I'm sorry, sir," Matt and Kurt said in unison. " 'Was'?"

The Vice Admiral stiffened. It was clear that she was not accustomed to her junior officers asking questions.

But Matt had to. These were his men and women they were talking about. He'd kept his eyes and ears open for news on Alpha Company, and had cultivated intelligence sources outside ONI, Section Three, and Beta-5. Being Commandant of Camp Currahee had its privileges, and he had learned how to use them. He had managed to track his Spartans during the last seven months, until his sources had mysteriously gone silent six days ago.

Only the AI Deep Winter had given a clue as to their whereabouts: Operation PROMETHEUS.

"Tell me about the selection process for the next class of SPARTAN-IIIs," the Vice Admiral asked Kurt.

"Ma'am," Kurt said, "we are operating under Colonel Ackerson's expanded selection criteria, but there are not enough age-appropriate genetic matches to meet the larger second-class target number."

"There are sufficient genetic matches," Colonel Ackerson corrected. His face was an impassive mask. "What's missing are data to find additional matches. We need to proscribe mandatory genetic screening in the outer colonies. Those untapped populations are—"

"That's the last thing we need in the outer colonies," the Rear Admiral said. "We're just getting a handle on a near civil war. You tell an O.C. they got to register their kids' genes, and they'll all be reaching for their rifles."

The Vice Admiral steepled her withered hands. "Say it is part of a vaccine program. We take a microscopic sample as we inject the children. Inform no one."

The Rear Admiral looked dubious, but offered no further comment.

"Go on. Lieutenant," she said.

"We have identified 375 candidates," Kurt said. "Slightly less than we started with for Alpha Company, but we have learned from our mistakes. We will be able to graduate a much higher percentage this time."

He nodded toward Mendez to give the Chief and Matt the credit they richly deserved. Mendez sat completely still and Matt sat ramrod straight in his seat, his face impassive. Kurt saw that the Chief wore his poker face. Matt's face was impassive

Every instinct Matt had screamed that something was wrong here.

"But," the Rear Admiral said, "that's nowhere near the one thousand projection for the second wave."

A brief scowl played over Ackerson's lip. "No, sir."

The Vice Admiral set her hands flat on the table and leaned closer to Kurt. "What if we loosen the new genetic selection criteria?"

Matt took note of the "we" in her question. There was a subtle shift in the power structure at the table. With a single word, the Vice Admiral had made Kurt, Matt, and Mendez a part of their group.

"Our new bioaugmentation protocols target a very specific genetic set. Any deviation from that set would geometrically increase the failure rate," Kurt said. The thought of dozens of Spartans being tortured and ultimately crippled as they lay helpless in a medical bay filled him with revulsion. He managed to contain the feeling.

The Vice Admiral raised one threadbare brow. "You've done your homework, Lieutenant."

"However, as our augmentation technology improves," Ackerson said, "one day we willNbe able to expand the selection parameters, maybe to include the entire general population."

"But not today, Colonel," the Rear Admiral said, and sighed. "So we're back to about three hundred SPARTAN-IIIs. That will have to do then."

Matt wanted to correct him—three hundred new Spartans plus those in Alpha Company.

"Let's move on to the review of Alpha and Operation PROMETHEUS," the Vice Admiral said, and her face darkened.

Colonel Ackerson cleared his throat. "Operation PROMETHEUS occurred on the Covenant manufacturing site designated as K7-49."

A holographic asteroid materialized drifting over the table, a rock with molten cracks that made a spiderweb pattern over its surface.

"K7-49 was discovered when the prowler _Razor's Edge_ managed to attach a telemetry probe on an enemy frigate during the Battle of New Harmony," Ackerson said. "They then followed the craft through Slipspace, the first and only time this technology has actually worked, I might add, and they discovered this rock seventeen light-years past the UNSC outer boundary."

The image magnified, revealing midaltitude images of factoriesnon the surface that belched smoke and cinder, and showed that the volcanic fissuresNwere canals of flowing molten metal. A gossamer lattice surrounded the asteroid, tiny lightsNwinked on the filaments, and black specks drifted near.

"Spectral enhancement," the Rear Admiral said, "showed us what they're using all thatNmetal for."

The view shifted closer. The latticework girders were hundred-meter-wide beams, andMthe black specks appeared to be the bones of whales in orbit over K7-49—a dozen partiallyBconstructed Covenant warships.

Matt had a difficult time believing what he was seeing. So many ships. How large was the Covenant fleet? And only seventeen light-years from the UNSC frontier? It could be nothing less than a prelude to an all-out assault.

"K7-49 is one large orbital shipyard," Ackerson explained. "All the apparent volcanism isMartificial, created by these." He tapped his tablet once more. Thirty infrared dots appeared on the surface of the asteroid. "High-output plasma reactors that Hquefy metallurgical components, which are refined, shaped, and then transported via gravity beams for finalNassembly."

"The PROMETHEUS op was a high-risk insertion onto the surface of K7-49," the Rear Admiral explained. "Three hundred Spartans hit dirt at 0700, July 27. Their mission was toMdisable as many of these reactors as possible—enough so the liquid contents of the facilityNwould solidify and permanently clog their capacity to produce alloy." Colonel Ackerson then tapped the holographic display. "STARS system and TEAMCAM recorded Alpha Company's process."

A handful of the hot infrared points on the asteroid's surface flared and then cooled to black.

"Initial resistance was light." Ackerson tapped a button and a new window opened.

On this display, Spartans in Semi-Powered Infiltration armor systems moved, their camouflaged patterns shifting imperfectly against the molten metal and black smoke of the factory Kurt wished his suggested upgrades for the SPI armor's software had been implemented before Alpha had graduated. There was a burp of suppressed submachine gunNfire, and a pod of Grunt salve workers fell dead.

"After two days," the Admiral said, "seven rectors were rendered inoperative and a counterforce was finally organized by existing Covenant units."

A new video feed appeared.

The vulturelike Jackals moved in squads through large courtyards, and filed overNarchways. They were more organized than their Grunt counterparts, and they worked in fire teams, methodically clearing section by section. But Kurt knew his Spartans wouldn't beNcornered. They would be the hunters.

Thirty Jackals moved into a circular court, where Engineers tended a churning pool of molten steel. The Jackals cleared every hiding spot, and then started to cross, warily scanning the rooftops.

Flagstones exploded and sent the Jackals sprawling. Sniper fire took out the stunned aliens before they could get their shields in place.

"The Covenant counterresponse was neutralized," the Rear Admiral continued, "and over the next three days. Alpha Company destroyed thirteen more reactors."

The large infrared asteroid-wide view changed. Two-thirds of the surface had cooled to dull red.

"But," the Rear Admiral said, "a massive counterforce appeared in orbit and descended to the surface."

Colonel Ackerson opened three more holographic windows: SPARTAN-IIIs engaged Elites on the ground, trading fire from cover. Banshee fliers swooped down from buildingVtops—two Spartans fired shoulder-launched surface-to-air missiles and stopped the air assault cold.

"On day seven," the Admiral said, "additional Covenant reinforcements arrived."

The video from a helmet camera showed a dozen SPARTAN-IIIs limping and falling on a smoldering landscape of twisted metal. There was no unit cohesion. No two-man teams covering one another. In the heat-blurred background, Elites took up superior positions with good cover.

"By now," the Rear Admiral said, "Eighty-nine percent of the reactors had been destroyed. Sufficient cooling had occurred to permanently shut the operation down. AlphaNCompany was cut off from their Calypso exfiltration craft."

The window showing the SPARTAN-IIIs tilted sideways as the owner of the helmet cam fell.

Ackerson rotated the holographic display 90 degrees to rectify the image.

Three Spartans remained standing, firing suppressing bursts from their MA5Ks behind a crashed Banshee flier; then they broke from the cover and sprinted—a second before the flier was destroyed by an energy mortar. IFF tags at the bottom of the screen identified theseBSpartans as Robert, Shane, and, carried between them, Jane. She had been the firstNcandidate to jump that first night of indoctrination.

TEAMBIO appeared in another window. Robert's and Shane's blood pressure was close to the hypertensive limit. Jane's bio signs were flatlined.

Seeing them like this... it felt like someone had driven a metal spike into Matt's chest. A pair of hulking Covenant Hunters blocked the Spartans' retreat. They raised their two-meterlong fuel-rod arm cannons.

Robert unloaded his assault rifle at them, which hardly made the pair flinch as it spangedNoff their thick armor. Shane switched to his sniper rifle and shot through one Hunter's unarmed midsection, and thenBpumped two rounds into the other's vulnerable abdomen. They both went down, but stillNmoved, only momentarily incapacitated.

Elite fire teams, meanwhile, popped up on either side and unleashed a volley of needles and plasma shot.

Robert caught a blot of plasma in the stomach—it stuck there, burning through his SPI armor like paper. Screaming, he managed to reload and spray his MA5B on full auto at theNElite who had shot him. TEAMBIO showed his heart in full arrest, but he still grabbed aNgrenade, pulled the pin, and lobbed it at the enemy fire team... and then he fell.

Shane paused to look at Robert and Jane—then turned back to the Elite fire team, and shot in three-round controlled bursts.

More Elites appeared, surrounding the lone Spartan.

Shane's rifle clacked, empty. He pulled out his M6 pistol and continued to fire.

An energy motor detonated like a small sun two meters away.

Shane tumbled through the air, and landed prone, unmoving.

"And that's all we have," Colonel Ackerson stated.

Matt continued to stare at the screen of static, his heart racing, half expecting the feed to go live again and show Shane gather up Robert and Jane, and together they'd limp off the battlefield, wounded, but alive.

Seven years Matt and Kurt had trained them, and grown to respect them. Now they were dead.

Their sacrifice had saved countless human lives, and yet Matt still felt like he'd lostBeverything. He wanted to look away from the screen, but couldn't.

This was his fault. He had failed them. His training hadn't prepared them. He should have rectified the flaws in their Mark-1 PR suits and fixed them faster.

Mendez reached over and tapped the Colonel's tablet.

The display mercifully blanked and faded away.

Ackerson shot the Chief a glare, but Mendez ignored him.

"Recent drone recon shows the entire complex cold," the Rear Admiral said. "No more ships will be built at K7-49."

"Just to clarify," Kurt whispered, and then he paused to clear his throat. "There were noNsurvivors of Operation PROMETHEUS?"

"It is regrettable." the Vice Admiral said with the slightest softness now in her voice. "But we would do it again if presented with a similar opportunity, Lieutenant. Such a facility within two weeks' journey of the UNSC outer colonies... your Spartans prevented the building of a Covenant armada that would have resulted in nothing less than the massacre of billions. They are heroes."

Ashes. That's all Matt felt.

Matt saw Kurt glance at Mendez. There was no emotion on his face. The man held his pain well.

"I understand, ma'am," Kurt said.

"Good," she said, all trace of pity had now evaporated from her tone. "I've put you in for a promotion. Your Spartans performed well above the program's projected parameters. You are to be commended. And you lieutenant Armstrong are also being given a promotion," the Vice Acmiral said.

Matt felt the only thing he deserved was a court-martial, but he said nothing.

"Now I want you to focus and accelerate the training of the Beta Company Spartans," she said. "We have a war to win."

Matt, Kurt, and Mendez got up to leave the room, but a voice called back to them.

"Lieutenant Armstrong, will you stay for a minute?" the Vice Admiral said.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

Matt turned and mouthed to Kurt and Mendez, _'Wait for me outside. I'll come when I'm finished'_.

They nodded and walked out the door. Matt walked back and sat down in the chair he had eariler.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "We have approved a request for you to particate on an extremely classified mission."

"What's the mission, ma'am?" he asked as he sat straighter in his seat.

"You will be going on a mission to assassinate an black arms dealer by the name of Vladimir Zemo," she said. "You will be leaving this ship directly after this talk and going to the hanger bay where an ONI Prowler is waiting for you."

Ma'am, how long will this mission take? And will I be back in time to meet the Beta Company candidates?" he asked.

"This mission should only take about 2 weeks, and yes, you will be back in time to meet the candidates."

Yes, ma'am," he said.

"All mission details will be sent to your datapad as soon as this talk is completed," she said. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

"Yes ma'am," he said. "I was wondering who requested me?"

"The one and only Captain Jack Pravdin," she replied. "You must have made quite an impression on him for him to pick you over all the other ONI specialists trained in long-range combat."

"He picked me over everyone else, ma'am?"

"Yes," she said. "And his exact words were: 'none of these guys are good enough to hit a shot at this range. I want the best and I know exactly who that is.'"

Matt sat even straighter in his seat and he could feel his chest filling with pride. He would be able to see his old mentor again. Matt didn't have the heart to tell the Vice Admiral that Captain Prwvdin was his former mentor.

"If you don't have any more questions, then this talk is over," the Vice Admiral said.

Matt shook his head. "No, ma'am. I think that's all I need to know for now."

Good," she said. "Your dismissed. God speed and good hunting, lieutenant."

"Thank you, ma'am." He said as he stood up, saluted, and walked out the door. Kurt and Mendez were waiting outside.

"What did the Vice Admiral want to talk to you about?" Kurt asked.

"Well apparently, I'm being sent on an extremely classified assassination mission."

"Oh," Kurt said. "When will you leave?"

"Right now. I'm heading to the hanger to get on an ONI Prowler that's currently waiting on me," he replied.

"Good luck then," Kurt said. "Will you be back in time to meet the new candidates?"

"Yes I should," he said. "The mission should take about 2 weeks, then I'll be back at Camp Curahee."

"Well," Mendez said. "Good luck and God speed."

Thanks, Chief." He said as he shook Mendez's hand.

"Good hunting." Kurt said as he held out his hand.

Matt shook Kurt's hand and said, "I'll be back before you know it."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

** If you like the story then please share, like, favorite, and comment on the story.**

**If anyone comments down below and tells me the correct game AND mission that this chapter is based off of, I'll give you a shoutout! :-)**

**I have a quick question. How is the story so far? Do you like or dislike it? I'd love to hear your responses.**

**Thanks and have a great day!**

**-general ML**


	15. Chapter 13: Mission is a Go

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains some MATURE LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 13: Mission is a Go**

**Location: Aborad ONI Prowler _UNSC_ _Red_ _Horse_\- En route to Epsilon Eridani System, planet Earth**

**August 3, 2537**

**0600 hours**

Matt snapped his eyes open and looked around the room. He was lying on his bed onboard the ONI Prowler. Strangely, he didn't have a nightmare last night. He had been onboard the prowler for 4 days now, and he was getting restless. He wanted to get the mission started, but it would take about a week to reach Earth and then he would see his old mentor again for the first time in 18 years. He had been estastic earn he had heard that Jack had selected him for a mission. He always enjoyed being around Jack because he was a friendly man.

Matt sat up and swung his legs to the floor. He reached over to the table by his bed and grabbed his was resting on top of the table. After he had pressed his finger to the biometric, the pad turned on and immediately looked at the details for the mission he had already looked at many times before.

Vladimir Zemo was born on June 7, 2494 on Earth. In particular, he was born in Voi, Africa. He had a normal childhood growing up, but after he completed school, he joined the insurgents in the fight against the United Earth Government. After a few years, he left the insurgents and became a black market arms dealer. According to intelligence reports, the city of Mombasa, Africa was being used as a trading point for Zemo to trade gold and spent uranium rods that he had somehow acquired to give to the insurgents, in exchange for weapons and nuclear materials. The city of Mombasa had a nuclear accident 10 years ago. It was caused by the nuclear power plant there, exploded, and radiation leaked out into the air. The event was called the Mombasa Disaster or more simply, Mombasa. Now after 10 years, the place was a ghost town. There were still pockets of radiation all of over the area around Mombasa. The least likely place for a spent uranium rod and gold exchange to take place.

Matt supposed to rendezvous with Jack at space station _Cairo_ above Earth, grab his equipment, make final mission checks, and then head to down to the city of Mombasa by pelican to start the mission. Once on the ground, they would make their way to the abandoned Hotel Polissya, go to thr top floor, wait and eliminate Zemo when he came for the meeting, which was only three days away.

Matt turned the pad off, got up and stretched. After dressing, he walked down the long and narrow corridors to the mess hall onboard the ship to get some breakfast. After piling his plate scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast he found an empty table near the back of the room, sat down, and began eating. As he was eating, Matt kept thinking about what Jack would look like after 18 years. He was pretty sure he'd age quite a bit and look older now. No matter how old Jack was, Matt would always be happy to see him.

After finishing his food and putting his dirty tray in a bin, he headed to the gym to workout. He began with some simple arm curls, push ups, and curl ups. He then walked over to a punching bag they www suspended from the ceiling by chain. He got into a fighting stance and began punching the bag. After about an hour, he stopped, grabbed the towel they he had brought with him on the floor, and wiped the sweat off his face.

He walked back to his room and laid down on his bed and fell asleep for a few hours. When he woke, he saw that the time read 1400 hours. He heard a tapping on his door. He got up, made sure he was presentable and said, "Come in."

The door opened and an ONI sargent stepped into the room.

"Lieutenant, sir, we are about to exit slipspace."

"Thank you, Sargent. Please tell the captain I'll be up to the bridge shortly," he said.

The Sargent nodded and left the room to do as instructed.

Matt quickly dressed and headed to the bridge. When he entered, the captain turned in his seat and said, "Ah there you are, Lieutenant. We will be exiting slipspace in about-"

Suddenly, the ship exited slipspace, interrupting whatever the captain was going to say.

"Or we will be exiting slipspace now," the captain said.

Matt saw the space station _Cairo_ in the distance.

"Is there a pelican ready to take me to the _Cairo_, captain?" he asked.

"No, we will be docking soon onboard the _Cairo_, then you may exit the ship," the captain said. "Did you enjoy your stay?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you." He replied as he spun around and headed for the door. "I shall leave you now captain to go pack my stuff."

"Very well," the captain said. "Good luck on your mission."

Thank you, sir."

Matt exited the room and walked back to his room to collect his possessions that he had brought with him, which want much. He only brought his bag with clothes, toilettes, extra uniforms, and his kukri knives. As he was finishing up, he heard the ship dock with the _Cairo._ He grabbed his bag and headed to the boarding ramp to exit the ship. Once he got there, he saw men unloading cargo off the ship. He waited a few minutes until most of the cargo was unloaded, then started walking down the ramp. When he was got off the ramp, he saw Jack standing near the cargo that had been unloaded. Jack looked older. His hair now had a shade of silver showing and face looked aged. Matt started walking towards him.

"Matt, it's good to see you again." Jack said as he held out his hand.

"It's good to see you too, Jack." he said as he shook Jack's hand.

"I assume you were briefed on the details of the mission?" he asked.

"Yes, I was," he replied.

"Good. Follow me." Jack said as he turned and started walking out of the hanger.

They walked down several corridors, then turned right at an intersection and stopped at a door.

"This is my office." Jack said as they entered. Inside was a desk with a woman sitting behind it. The woman had blonde hair and brown eyes. There were also several chairs pushed in a line along the right side side of the room. The woman looked up when she heard them enter.

"Janice, this my old protégée, Matt." Jack said as he introduced him. "And Matt, this is my assistant, Janice."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." he said to her as he held out his hand.

"You too." she replied with a smile on her face. "So, your the young man the Captain trained when you were 8 years old?"

"He hesitated then said, "Yes, I am." He turned to Jack and asked, "You told her who I was?"

Jack shrugged and said, "I only told her a little bit."

"I should have this paperwork done in 5 minutes, Captain," Janice said.

"Thank you, Janice." Jack replied as he motioned for Matt to follow him. "We'll be in my office. You just knock before you enter."

"Yes, sir."

Matt followed Jack back to another room. Inside was a desk with several picture frames and a chip on either side of the desk. Jack went behind the desk snd sat down.

"Sit." he said as he pointed to the seat in front of the desk. "We have much to discuss."

Matt took his seat as instructed.

"So, how have you been?" Jack asked.

"Good," he said. "I was reassigned as I'm pretty sure you remember."

"Of course. I remember everything you told me when you called me 5 years ago. Can you tell me anything about this assignment your doing?"

"Unfortunately, no. I'm afraid that's classified," Matt said.

Jack blew out a breath. "I'll find out, eventually. You know I have a lot of resources."

Matt sighed. "I know you do, but like I said, it's classified."

"Well, orders are orders." Jack said as he sighed.

"So what weapons will we be using on the mission?" Matt asked.

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but a knock on the door interrupted him. "Come in!" he called.

The door opened and Janice stepped inside. She had a stack of paper in her hands.

"I have all the paperwork down, sir." she said as she stepped toward the desk.

"Good. Thanks, Janice." Jack replied as he stood up and reached for the papers Janice was holding.

Janice handed him the papers, turned around and walked out.

"What's on those papers?" Matt asked.

"Your signed request orders and firearm orders." Jack replied as he put the papers in a folder.

"Which reminds me, I have to ask you something," Matt said.

"Oh I know what your going to ask," he said with a small smile on his face. "Your going to ask, what weapons will we using on the mission, right?"

"Yes," Matt said.

"Don't sound so surprised, Matt," Jack replied. "I know you too well."

"Yeah." Matt said as he chuckled.

Jack chuckled as well. "Well, back to your question. We will be using M392 DMRs and the SRS99 to make the kill."

Matt remembered the M392 DMR well. It was a bullpup, gas-operated firearm that fired 7.62 mm rounds. It was a single shot, semi-automatic firearm. The M392 DMR went into service in 2512 and it served as the Army marksman primary weapon and it was also used by reconnaissanse teams. A single M392 DMR clip held a 15 round box magazine. The M392 DMR was a good weapon at medium to long range, but it sucked in close quarters combat because it was a single shot, semi-automatic weapon. For the mission they would be using suppressors on their DMRs so that that they could get to the Hotel Polissya safely. Once they made the shot, they would most likely be compromised and wouldn't need the suppressors any longer.

"Who's going to make the shot?" Matt asked.

"You are." Jack said as he pointed at him. "I will ID the target and confirm the kill once you shot."

"Who's carrying the big gun?" he asked.

"You are," Jack said again.

Matt smilies and nodded. "Alright. That sounds like a plan," he said.

"Good. Follow me," Jack said as he stood up.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked.

"The armory. We're going to prep our gear, then take a pelican down to the surface." Jack said as he stood up and started walking towards the door. Matt followed him.

They walked down three corridors until they reached a heavy metal door that read ARMORY above the door. They entered and started collecting the necessary wespons for the mission.

Jack pointed to a pair of bags on a nearby table. "Put your weapons in the bag on the left," he said.

Matt nodded and began picking up his gear and putting it in the bag Jack had told him to.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get a pelican ready for takeoff." Jack said as he started walking out of the armory.

"Got it," Matt replied.

"If you don't mind putting my gear in my bag, that would be nice." he called back.

"No I don't mind at all."

"Good," he said. "I'll be back in a few."

Matt watched him leave, then finished packing his gear. He just finished packing Jack's gear before he walked back into the armory.

"Finished packing?" Jack asked.

"Yep. We're all set." He replied as he picked up his bag and sling it over his shoulder. He then picked up Jack's and handed his bag to him.

"Thanks." Jack said.

Matt nodded.

They walked out of the armory and headed towards the hanger bay.

Once they got to the hanger, the saw a pelican waiting for takeoff. They walked over snd saw the pilot standing oustide the pelican, waiting for them.

"Captain, it's good to see you again. Lieutenant, sir." he said as they approached.

They returned the salute. "Corporal," they said in unison.

"We will be departing in 5 mikes. We just have to make some last minutes checks in the pelican and then we'll get you to where you need to be." the pilot said as they walked walked past him.

They boarded the pelican and sat down.

"Do you know these guys?" Matt asked.

"This crew had flown me to many places. I trust them." Jack replied as he stored his bag in an overhead compartment.

"Well if this crew has people you trust, I trust them." Matt as he also stored his bag in an overhead compartment.

Jack laughed. "I figured you'd say that."

Matt cracked a small smile. "What does Claire thinks about you going on this mission?" he asked.

"She doesn't like it, as always. Then again, she's never liked me going on missions because I might get hurt." he replied.

Matt nodded in understanding. "I can see why. How is she doing? How are the kids doing?"

Jack sighed and leaned back against the headrest behind him. "They're all doing fine. They all miss me, though."

"Well, you her husband and their father. Of course their going to miss you." Matt said.

I guess you have a point." he said.

"Is this pelican taking us to the drop-off point and extracting us? Matt asked.

"Yes. The call sign is Delta Two-Four, aka Big Bird. And before you ask, the ride to the surface should take about 30 minutes." Jack replied.

Matt nodded and leaned his head back. "Will you wake me up when we're almost to the surface?"

"Sure. Will do."

"Thanks."

"Remember, stay alert, stay alive."

Matt chuckled and said, "Always." He then closed one eye and fell asleep.

Approximately 25 minutes later, Jack nudged him awake.

"We're almost at the drop-off point. Grab your gear." he said.

Matt got his bag down from the overhead compartment and opened it. He then started to check to make sure all of weapons were loaded and his kukri knives were in their holesters.

The pelican hit the ground 5 minutes later and ramp lowered. Before they got off, the pilot came out of the cockpit and said, "We'll be on station ready to pick you up. Just give us a holler when you need us"

"Understood," Jack said they started walking down the ramp.

"Good luck, sir... and good hunting," the pilot said before he hit the switch to close the ramp.

"Thank you," Jack said.

They watched as the pelican took off and returned to the nearest UNSC base.

"We'll walk for a bit then set up camp for the night. Tomorrow we'll start making our way to the hotel where we're going to make the assassination." Jack said.

Matt nodded. "Roger that."

They walked for about 7 miles through the tall grass before they made camp for the night. They made camp in the woods around Mombasa. They made a small fire, ate MREs, after and took 2 hour watches on and off. Matt took first watch.

_'Hopefully, this mission won't be that hard._ _Then again... not a single mission should_ _never be called_ _easy._' he thought.

After his first 2 hour watch, Jack took over. Matt leaned back against a nearby tree, closed one eye, and fell asleep

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

**If you like the story then please share, like, favorite, and comment on the story.**

**I have a quick question. How is the story so far? Do you like or dislike it? I'd love to hear your responses.**

**Thanks and have a great day!**

**-general ML**


	16. Chapter 14: Ghillie In The Mist

**Author's Note:** I'd like to take a moment to say Rest In Peace Carrie Fisher. You will be missed.

Carrie Fisher for those of you who have not heard, she passed away today (27/12/16).

Carrie Fisher played Princess Leia in the _Star Wars_ movies Episodes 4, 5, 6, 7, and Rogue One.

So in saying all that, I am going to dedicate this chapter of Matt 038 in honor of the memory of Carrie Fisher.

R.I.P Carrie Fisher (1956-2016)

If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains some MATURE LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 14: Ghillie In The Mist **

**Location: Epsilon Eridani System, planet Earth - Outskirts of Mombasa**

**August 4, 2537**

**0500 hours**

Matt snapped his one eye open and grabbed for one of his two kukri knives and jumped to his feet, anticipating an attack. He saw a person standing in front of him and tackled him. He then put his knife against the man's throat, ready to kill the man. But he then remembered where he was. He was on a mission to assassinate a black arms dealer. They were on the outskirts of Mombasa. He looked and saw Jack under him holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Easy Matt, it's just me. Here," Jack said as Matt helped him up. "I was only bringing you some foliage. Start making your ghillie suit. We move out in an hour."

"I'll get right on it and sorry about almost killing you," Matt said.

"Hey don't mention it. It's fine. I know it's just because of the stuff I taught you," Jack replied as he cleared his throat. "Anyway like I said, start making your ghillie suit."

Matt nodded, stretched, then got to work making his ghillie suit. He reached into his bag and pulled out netting and burlap straps. He then took the burlap and wove it into the netting; then he added the foliage on top. Once he wa finished making the ghillie suit. For this mission he wasn't wearing his MJOLNIR armor. He was wearing a modified ODST uniform. It was modified to fit him, since the largest size uniform didn't fit him. He put it around his uniform snd started to gather his weapons. He took out his DMR and slapped a fresh clip in the rifle, then he took out his two M6 sidearms with suppressors and holestered them on his either side of his hips. He then took his kukri knives and strapped them to shoulder holsters on either side. He took out the SRS99 sniper rifle and put it on his back. He looked up when he heard Jack approaching.

"You ready to get this done?" he asked.

Matt nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." he replied confidently.

"Good. Let's move out," Jack said.

They began walking north-northwest until they saw a shack in the distance.

"Get down." Jack said quietly as he went prone.

They began crawling their way toward the shack until they were 10 meters away from the shack.

They waited in the grass for a few minutes to see if any enemies were approaching, which there were none.

"Too much radiation. We'll have to go around." Jack said as he studied the area and pulled out his DMR.

Matt crouched and pulled out his own DMR.

"Follow me, and keep low." Jack said as he came out of the tall grass. "Careful.. there's pockets of radiation all over this area. If you absorb too much. Your a dead man."

They moved up to the shack and prepared to enter.

Jack held up his hand in a fist, indicating that Matt freeze.

"Standby."

Jack then motioned to move forward and they moved through the shack and reached the exit.

They stopped at the exit.

Jack pointed to his eyes and then to the enemies, "Contact. Enemy patrol dead ahead," he said as he went prone."Stay low and move slowly. We'll be impossible to spot in our ghillie suits."

Once they went prone they started to crawl their way through the grass.

"Take one out when the other's not looking," Jack said quietly.

Matt raised his DMR to his face and looked through the EVOD-D 3x scope. He aimed at the guard that was walking to the left. He steadied his breathing and squeezed the trigger slowly, the bullet left the gun and hit the insurgent in the head.

"He's down," Matt reported.

A second later, Jack fired. "Good night. Move."

They moved up to another shack by an old looking house.

"Hold up," Jack said as he took cover behind the wooden planks in front of them. He scanned the area then said, "There's more cover if we go around."

They moved left around the shack, since the right side was wide open and provided little to no cover at all. They moved towards the house and peeked through the small window. Inside, they saw four insurgents playing some sort of card game and a dog was sleeping on the couch.

Jack pointed to his own eyes, then at the insurgents inside the house. "Four tangos inside. Don't even think about it..."

_'Not a chance would I think about blowing_ _our cover_ _like that, Jack. I'm not that stupid.'_ Matt thought to himself.

They moved a short distance to the side of the house and hid behind a corner.

Jack peeked out and said, "Wait there. Tango by the car." He pointed to a position nearby.

Matt went to here Jack told him to and waited. He raiseed his rifle when he saw the insurgent by a very beat up car. There was a tree next to the car and Matt saw a clear angle he could shoot though. The tree had a small gap through that branches that looked like a V.

"Take him out quietly, or just let him pass. Your call," Jack said.

Matt fired and killed the insurgent through the gap in the tree.

"He's down," he reported.

"Ok - go! Move up," Jack said.

They traveled past the dead insurgent, jumped over a fence and headed towards a church.

Suddenly, Jack stopped and and got behind a tree. Matt followed.

"Don't move. We've got a lookout in the church tower... and a patrol coming in from the north. Let's move up for a better view," Jack said.

They slowly moved up to the next tree.

"Do you have a shot on the lookout?" Jack asked.

"Aye." Matt said as he shot and killed the lookout in the church tower.

"Beautiful. Target approaching from the north. Take him out quietly or just let him pass. Your call," Jack said.

_'Well, I already killed_ _the lookout in the tower._ _If that patrol to the north_ _goes inside the_ _church and sees the body, we'll be compromised. I'll have to drop him, and fast' _Matt thought tohimself.

Matt raised his DMR and easily took the patrolling insurgent. "Tango down," he said.

"Go!" Jack said as they moved up and hid behind a blue car. "Forward area clear."

They moved to the door to the church. Jack slowly opened the door and inspected the area for any hostiles. Matt covered their six. At the end of the hallway was a side door that led to a cemetery.

Jack peeked out and checked the area. "The coast is clear."

They walked past the cemetery and were about to exit when they heard the sound of a UH-144 Falcon in the distance.

"You hear that?" Matt asked.

"Enemy falcon, get down," Jack said as they quickly ran to a wall that could hide behind.

"Stay in the shadows," Jack advised.

The enemy falcon flew past them.

"Whew, that was close," Matt said.

"Indeed," Jack said. "Let's go."

They moved through a field and up to a road. They approached another field and jumped over the fence.

Matt heard a rumbling sound in the distance.

"Get down, now!" Jack said.

They both immediately went prone and began crawling through the grass. They saw a convey of scorpion tanks and insurgents approaching them, but the two UNSC soldiers went unseen.

"Easy lad... There's too many of them, let them go. Keep a low profile and hold your fire." Jack said quietly as they crawled through the grass. "Try to anticipate their paths. If you have to maneuver, do it slow and steady, no quick movements."

They stopped moving and let the convey pass by them, unaware of their presence. As the convey was passing by, Matt could hear his heart beating a million miles a minute.

"Ok, let's move. Nice and slow." Jack said as the convey passed by them.

They moved clear of the convey snd approached a junkyard.

Jack stood up. "Follow me." he said.

Matt stood up and followed him.

They saw two soldiers up ahead throwing dead bodies into a river. They could see a conversation going on between the two soldiers, but the two UNSC soldiers ignored them for the time being. They would come back to them later. Matt was sure they would come back and take them out soon enough.

Matt looked towards the two insurgents throwing the bodies into the river. "Looks like they've already eliminated the the men they couldn't buy out," he said.

Jack nodded in agreement and said, "Let's move up for a better view."

As they moved closer, they saw two insurgents patrolling the area. Jack spotted another group sitting around a table inside a container.

They moved behind a yellow tractor for cover.

"Taking 'em out without alerting the rest isn't going to be easy... But then again, neither is sneaking past them. Your call," Jack said.

Matt took aim at the insurgent that was further away and dropped him with an easy headshot. "Target eliminated," he said.

Jack shot the other one before he could notice his friend was dead. "Topped him. Don't fire on the two by the truck. We'll have to take them out at the same time. Wait for me to get into position."

Jack crawled a short distsnce to a nearly destroyed tank.

"I'm in position." He said as he moved to a crouch stance. "Take the shot when your ready."

Matt raised his DMR and shot the insurgent on the right side of the truck. Jack took out the other one a split second later.

"Good night," Jack said.

They ordered to move further into the junkyard.

"Stay in the shadows," Jack said as they moved behind a crate that had some shade.

"Stay back," Jack said as he spotted a guard up ahead. "Stay low, he's mine."

Jack snuck up behind the guard. "Oi, Suzy!" he said.

The guard turned around at the sound of the voice, but Jack ran up to him and hit the guard in the head with the butt of his DMR.

"That's how it's done." Jack said with a smile. "Let's go."

They moved up to another set of containers. They heard a guard approaching.

"Hold up. Wait here," Jack said as he quickly and quietly moved behind a nearly container across from Matt.

"We should wait a bit, let's see if the guard makes another pass... Patrol coming this, stay back," he warned.

The guard walked into an open container. Jack easily killed him.

"Tango down. Forward area clear. Go," Jack said.

They advanced, sticking to the shadows. Around another container, they saw a group of insurgents having a smoke.

"Shhh," Jack hissed. "Stay hidden. Move up. This way. Let's go."

Mat saw a laptop nearby. "Jack, I see Intel," he hissed.

"If you can grab without alerting the guards, go for it," Jack replied.

Matt managed to sneak behind the guards quietly and and snagged the Intel.

When he returned to where Jack was standing, he nodded in approval and smiled. "I'll say one thing, you certainly got the minerals."

They then moved through a shipping container. Jack quietly nudged the shipping container open.

"It's a fucking convention out there. Get ready to move in my signal. Stay right behind me.," Jack said. "Hold... Ok - go!"

They quickly sprinted through the convey and hid behind some jeeps. Then they went prone and crawled under the vehicles.

"Let's go. There's a truck coming, we'll use it for cover. Keep moving," Jack said.

As they kept crawling under the jeeps, the truck stopped snd parked behind the jeeps. So they crawled further in, they saw another convoy approaching.

"Just wait for a moment. When they leave, crawl out and stay low," Jack said. "Patience... Don't do anything stupid."

As the soldiers left, Jack said, "Standby. Standby... Go!"

They crawled out from under the the cover of the trucks.

"Ready? Go!" Jack said as they sprinted away from the convoy and hid behind another shipping container.

"Hold fast." Jack said as peeked out to see if any insurgents had spotted them. "No one saw us, let's keep moving. This way..."

They came up to a large brick wall as they approached Mombasa. There was an four story apartment building right in front of them.

Suddenly, a sniper appeared at the top of the apartment building.

"Don't move. Sniper. Fire escape, fourth floor, dead ahead." Jack said as he pointed to the sniper. "Take him out, or he'll give away our position."

Matt took aim once more and blew the sniper's head off. The force of the shot caused the sniper to fall off the fire escape and he hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Tango eliminated," Matt said softly.

"Beautiful," Jack remarked. "Move out. Go."

The two UNSC soldiers moved up and entered the apartment building.

"Area clear," Jack said as moved through the building.

They came to a hole in the wall and jumped down and onto the street. They continued moving to the hotel.

"Don't let your guard down. We're not there yet," Jack said.

_'I'm always on_ _guard for anything,_ _Jack. It's what_ _one of many_ _things_ _you taught me,_ _wasn't it?'_ Matt thought.

As they approached a building, they saw a wild dog up ahead that was feeding on a dead body.

Jack held his hand in a fist. "Stop. Leave it alone. It's a wild dog. Pooch doesn't look too friendly. Keep your distance. No need to attract any unnessassary attention." he said.

They started to move past the dog. The dog saw them and started to bark and growl when it saw them, but it didn't attack them, much to Matt's relief.

As they entered what appeared be to a school at first glance, but it wasn't a school. It was the Palace of Culture.

Jack peeked around the corner and said, "Clear right. Go."

They moved up to another wall, in which Jack did the same thing.

"Move up," he said when he saw no one.

They walked up a set of stairs and moved through the building. As they proceeded through the Palace of Culture, Matt could hear the ghostly sounds of children playing. He also had a clear view of some abandoned buildings across Mombasa.

"Look at this place... Fifty thousand people used to live in this city. Now it's a ghost town... I've never seem anything like it." Jack remarked, astonished.

_'Holy shit. Fifty thousand_ _people used to live here_ _and now they're_ _all gone,"_ Matt thought sadly.

They stuck close to a wall. They approached a stairwell. Jack once again peeked around the corner and said, "Move."

They continued to move through the building.

"This way. Let's go." Jack said as they walked down some stairs and approached the exit.

They exited the building and saw the hotel in the distance. They stopped for a second to study the hotel.

"There's the hotel." Jack pointed. "We should be able to observe the exchange from the top floor up there. Let's move."

After observing the hotel for a few more seconds, the duo began making their way to the hotel.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

First, I hope everyone had a good and safe Christmas. I hope you got most or everything that you asked for.

I know Carrie Fisher has no reference to this story. So if I put her name in here, please do not get mad at me and put a review saying "she has no reference to this story." or something derogatory about Carrie Fisher. I only wish to honor her memory.

If you do say anything that I deem derogatory about Mrs. Fisher, I WILL report your review.

If you like the story then please share, like, favorite, and comment on the story.

If anyone comments down below and tells me the correct game AND mission that this chapter is based off of, I'll give you a shoutout! :-)

I have a quick question. How is the story so far? Do you like or dislike it? I'd love to hear your responses.

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

**Thanks and have a great day!**

**-general ML**


	17. Chapter 15: The Hunter is now the Hunted

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains some MATURE LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 15: The Hunter... is now the Hunted**

**3 days later...**

**Location: Epsilon Eridani System, planet Earth- Mombasa**

**August 7, 2537**

**0900 hours**

Captain Jack Pravdin and Lieutenant Matt Armstrong were lying prone and waiting at the top floor of the hotel. Jack was looking through a set of spotting binoculars, while Matt was assembling the SRS99 sniper rifle. After Matt had finished assembling the rifle, he set up the bipod and grabbed his own set of binoculars. Suddenly, Jack saw that the meeting was starting.

"Lieutanent Armstrong, the meeting in is underway. Enemy transport sighted entering the target area." he said as he motioned Matt to man the sniper rifle.

Matt put his binoculars away, checked the rifle for what seemed like the thousandth time to make sure it was loaded, then got behind the rifle and looked through the the sniper scope. Once he put his eye to the scope, he saw the electronics inside the rifle turn on.

The electronics said:

**[Target: Vladimir Zemo]**

**[Distance to target: 896.7m]**

**[Bullet travel time: 1.05s]**

Matt saw a pack of vechicles, crates, and several tables. One table had assault rifles on it. A second table had shotguns on it. A third had a rocket launcher on it. A fourth had three magnums. And a fifth had a mix assortment of assault rifles, pistols, anti-personal mines, and rocket launchers on it.

"The wind's gettin' a bit choppy." Jack said as he studied the meeting. "You can compensate for it or wait it out, but he might leave before it dies down. It's your call. Remember what I taught you. Keep in mind variable humidity and wind speed along the bullet's flight path. At this distance you'll have also have to take the Coriolis Effect into account."

They saw another vechicle rolled up. It had an insurgent flag on it. Shortly after, their target appeared coming out of the vechicle that just pulled up, with a briefcase in his hands.

"Ok... I think I see him. Wait for my mark." Jack said as he started to acquire a lock on the target. "Target acquired. I have a positive I.D. on Vladimir Zemo."

Matt looked at the man he ws ordered to kill and steadied his breathing.

"Steady... keep an eye on that flag," Jack said. "Watch for any change in wind speed or direction."

Zemo walked up to a set of crates, put the briefcase on it and opened it. The case was filled with gold.

The flag by the vechicle keot flapping in the wind. Matt decided to wait until the wind died down. Once the wind had died down, he prepared to fire. Unfortunely, when he was about to squeeze the trigger, a falcon moved in front of his scope, blocking his view of the target.

"Ack, where did he come from?" Matt asked, agitated.

"Patience laddie... wait for a clear shot," Jack said.

The falcon flew away. Matt continued to aim at Zemo. Matt saw Zemo still talking with his dealers. Zemo raised his arms in frustration, as if there was something wrong with the deal. Matt saw the flag gradually become still. Matt saw his chance, and maybe his last chance, to take the shot.

"It's now or never, take the shot!" Jack said.

Matt fired the rifle. After 1.05s the high caliber bullet hit Zemo, the man's body jumped slightly in the air, spun around, and in the process, tore his left arm completely off his body.

"Target down. I think you blew off his arm," Jack said. "Shock and blood loss'll take care of the rest."

A falcon suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Shit... they're onto us!" Jack said. "Take out that falcon, it'll buy us some time."

Matt aimed at the cockpit. He saw the pilot inside. He aimed and quickly shot the pilot in the head. The bullet hit the man in the head, killing him and his blood and brain matter splattered all across the headrest behind him. The falcon spun out of control and exploded in a ball of fire.

"Great shot, Leiutanent," Jack commented. "Now let's go! They'll be searching for us!"

Matt and Jack both stood up and grabbed the rest of their gear.

"It's time to move!" Jack said as they finished grabbing the gear.

They started running to a nearby window behind them.

"We'll have to take a shortcut! Follow my lead!" Jack said as he took out some rope.

They tied their rope to the railing by the window and hooked up to the rope. They jumped over the railing and started to rappel down just as a second falcon showed up and blew up the top floor of the hotel. Once they reached the bottom, they unhooked and pulled out their DMRs.

"Lieutenant Armstrong, follow me!" Jack said.

They started moving towards the LZ, which was near the Mombasa Farris Wheel.

"Delta Two-Four, this is Alpha Six," Jack said. "We have been compromised, I repeat we have been compromised, now heading to Extraction Point Four!"

"Alpha Six, Big Bird is en route. ETA - 20 minutes." the pilot said. "Don't be late. We're stretchin' our fuel as it is. Out."

"Copy that, Big Bird," Jack said. "We won't be late."

As they moved to the street they encountered a lot of insurgents. The took cover as the insurgents began firing on them.

The UNSC duo began firing back. They would kill one, but two more would take his place. It seemed like there were endless amounts of insurgents.

"Forget these guys, we're going to get left behind! Let's get to the extraction point!" Jack said as they kept pushing forward. "We've got to reach the extraction point before we run out of time. Keep moving. Go!"

They managed to take out enough insurgents and ran past the remaining insurgents; then they made a run for an apartment building.

"We'll lose them in that apartment! Come on!" Jack said.

They moved quickly moved through the apartment. They climbed out of a window and landed in a small alley to reach another apartment.

A dog suddenly appeared and ran towards them, but a fence stopped him. Matt raised his rifle and shot and killed the dog to shut it up.

"Dogs," he muttered. "I hate dogs."

They moved through the next apartment and when the reached the end, they saw enemy troops outside.

"Standby...!" Jack said. "Quick, plant an anti-personal mine by the door up ahead."

Matt snuck to the door and planted a mine by the door as Jack instructed him to. One enemy started walking towards the door, and when walked past the threshold, the mine triggered and killed him.

Matt and Jack then started to engage the remaining insurgents outside the apartment. They moved out into an grass alley and enemy troops started coming out of the apartment across from them.

"More behind us!" Matt cried out.

They turned and started to engage the insurgents that had come out of the apartment.

Once all the enemies were taken out, they heard the familiar sound of a pelican approaching.

"Incoming falcon!" Jack shouted. "Matt, shoot the falcon's rotors! We'll take it down together."

They began shooting the falcon's twin tiltrotors and damaged the them. The falcon started to spin around.

"Good night, ya bastard," Jack said.

Suddenly, the falcon hit the apartment, firing its missiles, and crashed towards the duo.

"Ahhh... fuck!" Matt cried.

"Run!" Jack shouted.

They turned around and began high tailing it out of the area, hoping to not get killed by the crashing falcon that was coming towards them.

As they were running, Matt saw Jack fall to the ground out of the corner of his eye. Jack fell, injuring his leg. Matt turned back to help his mentor and watched in horror as the falcon crashed to the ground and stopped just inches away from Jack. The craft's right tiltrotor was spinning slowly, nearly trapping the captain under, but Jack raised his arm and stopped it.

_'Whew... at least I_ _don't have to go to Claire_ _and tell her_ _that her husband_ _died and she's_ _now a widow.'_ he thought.

Matt ran over to him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Jack coughed. "Shit! My leg's all messed up. I can't move." he said as he looked up at Matt. "Sorry man, but your gonna have to carry me."

Matt helped him up and started to carry him on his back.

"If we run into trouble, you'll have to find a spot to put me down so I can over you," Jack said.

"You got it," Matt replied.

"The extraction point is to the southwest," Jack said. "We can still make it if we hurry."

"Then let's not waste any time," Matt said.

"Damn it," Jack murmered. "Claire's gonna _kill_ me."

"She's not gonna kill you," Matt shot back.

"If you say so, Matt," he said. "If we get out of here alive, drinks are on me."

Matt chucked. "I figured you'd say that. I know you too well."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I suppose you do."

As Matt carried Jack through the streets of Monbasa, they could hear insurgents coming towards them.

"Hostiles coming in from the west. Enemies closing in," Jack said. "Put me down in a good spot where I can cover you."

Matt set Jack down by an old, rusty, and very beat up car. As most was setting him down, Jack said, "Careful..."

"I'll call out targets see I them," Jack said.

"Copy that," Matt replied.

"Ok, here they come. Stay down. Movement. Northwest."

Matt looked up from behind a trash can that he was taking cover behind and saw a half dozen hostiles.

Matt and Jack raised their weapons and killed them quickly.

"Contact southwest. Hostiles closing in for the west. More coming in from the north." Jack called out.

Once all the targets were eliminated, Jack said, "It's time to move, give me a lift."

Matt went and picked Jack up again.

As Matt was picking him up, Jack said, "Easy now..."

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A little, but I can handle the pain."

As the pair continued on, they encounter light resistance from thr insurgents.

"I figured there'd be more resistance than this," Matt said.

"Oh, there will be. You just wait and see," Jack replied.

They headed for a apartment.

"Head for that apartment," Jack pointed. "We'll try to lose them in there."

"Oh, that's just _great_," Matt muttered.

"I take you don't like apartments?" Jack said with a laugh.

"No, I'm just getting tired of apartments today," Matt replied.

They entered the apartment and moved to the second floor.

"Set me down, here," Jack said. "You go clear the rooms."

Matt compiled and pulled out one of his M6 sidearms and one of his kukri knives.

"Still have those?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, they've served me well so far."

He nodded. "Good. Now, go clear the rooms. I'll wait here."

Matt nodded and advanced into the first room. He entered and checked every corner. Seeing no one, he moved to the room. When he entered, a dog burst out of a nearby closet and charged him, barking and growling loudly.

The dog managed to tackle him to the ground and tried to rip his neck open. Matt struggled to defend himself and finally managed to grab hold of the barking dog's mouth, close it shut, and snapped the dog's neck.

Matt got up and retrieved his fallen wespons. As he approached a third room, it burst open and an insurgent wielding an assault rifle opened fire, spraying rapidly. Matt shot him twice in the head. Once between the eyes and the second through the man's forehead. Surprisingly, none of the bullets the insurgent fired hit him. Matt then finished clearing the second floor of the apartment.

"Looks like we're clear." Matt said as he returned to where Jack was. Matt saw that he was in pain and asked, "Are you _sure_ your alright, Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. We should get moving."

Matt started to pick Jack up when he said, "Easy now..."

"I thought you said you were ok." Matt demanded. "What happened?"

"I swear to god, Matt I'm _fine_. Now we should get moving."

Matt nodded and sighed. "If you say so, Jack."

Matt carried Jack through the apartment and they continued on to the extraction point. In the distance, they could hear an insurgent talking on a loudspeaker.

Jack pointed to the building in front of them and said, "We're almost there. The extraction point is on the other side of that building."

They moved through the building and they saw a a swimming pool. At the deep end of the pool, they saw four dogs feeding onto a dead body. The UNSC soldiers ignored the dogs. Outside, they saw two guards. Matt set Jack down and killed the two guards. Then he picked Jack up again and carried him towards the Mombasa Ferris Wheel.

The pilot's crackled to life over the COM. "Alpha Six, this is Big Bird. Standing by for your signal, over."

"Our pelican is standing by at a safe distance," Jack said. "Put me down behind the Ferris Wheel where I can provide sniper support."

Matt moved towards the back of Ferris Wheel.

"This'll be fine." Jack said as he pointed to a spot on the ground.

Matt put Jack down in the spot that he had indicated.

Jack pulled out his anti-personal mines and said, "Take the rest of my mines, now is the time to use them. And if you have any mines left, now's the time to use them. The enemy is bound to enter this area, so find a good sniping position. I'll signal the pelican in thirty seconds."

Matt took Jack's anti-personal mines from him, then took out his own mines and started to place them around the area. After planting the mines done, he looked around for a good sniping position.

"Find a good spot to snipe and go prone," Jack ordered

A few seconds later, Matt found one. "Found one," he said.

"Alright lad, I've activated the beacon," Jack said. "Good luck."

"Alpha Six. We have a fix on your position," the pelican pilot said. "Hang tight. Big Bird, out."

A few minutes later, the UNSC soldiers saw enemies approaching them from the building they exited earlier.

"Tangos in sight," Jack said. "Let them get closer."

The enemies kept moving closer.

"Standby to engage..." Jack said. "Open fire."

Both men opened fire with their DMRs. The insurgents scattered when the bullets began flying towards them. Several insurgents ran into the mines that Matt had put down earlier. The four dogs in the pool entered the fray and attacked the insurgents. Once all of the enemies all the dogs ran away, several Falcons appeared.

"Enemy Falcons incoming!" Jack said.

The Falcons began dropping troops. The duo continued firing.

"Big Bird we are heavily outnumbered, where are you?" Jack said.

"Copy that, Alpha, we'll be there ASAP. Hold tight," the pilot said.

The insurgents kept coming. It seemed like there was an endless amount of them.

Finally, after holding their ground for an excruciating long four minutes, Big Bird showed up.

"Alpha Team, this is Big Bird. Get your ass on board, over," the pilot said.

Four ODSTs exited the rear of the pelican and started to provide covering fire.

"Alpha Team, we're at bingo fuel. You got thirty seconds!" the pilot said.

Matt quickly ran over to Jack and said, "Time to go, old man."

Jack snorted as Matt picked him up. "Old man? Looks who's the old man carrying me around Mombasa."

"Shut up, Captain."

Matt ran to the pelican, carrying Jack on his back. They entered the pelican and Matt set Jack down. Matt then turned and pulled out his DMR and started providing cover fire for the four ODSTs. The ODSTs got in the pelican and the ship took off.

"Well, mission accomplished," Matt said as they flew away from Mombasa.

Jack nodded. "Good work. The shot on Zemo was excellent, as always."

"When we get back to base, your buying." Matt said, reminding Jack of his previous statement.

"Heh, yeah I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Matt said as he leaned back against a seat and closed one eye.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

**If you like the story then please share, like, favorite, and comment on the story. **

**If anyone comments down below and tells me the correct game AND mission that this chapter is based off of, I'll give you a shoutout! :-)**

**Thanks and have a great day!**

**-general ML**


	18. Chapter 16: The Lost Sibling Is Alive?

**Author's Note: **If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

**WARNING: This story contains some MATURE LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 16: The Lost Sibling... is alive?**

**Location: Zeta Doradus System, planet Onyx- Camp Currahee**

**August 15, 2537**

**0900 hours**

Two weeks after the mission to assassinate Vladimir Zemo, Matt returned to Camp Currahee on Onyx to welcome the Bets Company SPARTAN-III recruits. He was riding a pelican down the surface of Onyx to meet with Kurt and Mendez after being gone for a couple of weeks.

When the pelican landed, the back hatch lowered and Matt stepped out. He saw Kurt and Mendez walk up to to him.

"Welcome back, Matt," Kurt said.

"Thanks, Kurt," he said.

Welcome back lieutenant," Mendez said.

Thanks, Chief," he replied. "So the new recruits are coming tonight?"

"Yes they are," Kurt answered as the three of them began walking away from the platform. "The Chief and I have everything ready to go for tonight so you don't have to set up anything."

Thanks Kurt. I owe you one," he said.

"No, you don't owe us anything," Mendez said.

"You ready to get back to work,"'Kurt asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Matt replied.

They walked into Camp Curahhee and Matt went and put his stuff away.

How was the mission?" Kurt asked.

"The mission went well. It was a complete success," Matt answered.

"Tell us about it," Kurt said.

"Well you guys might wanna get comfortable. This is gonna take awhile," Matt said.

"Well we have plenty of time to waste," Kurt said. "So take your time."

Once the two of them got settled, Matt began telling the tale. After he was done, they both looked shocked.

"Holy shit," Kurt said. "You shot his _arm_ off?"

"Yep," Matt said.

"I'm surprised you didn't miss with the wind being that strong, Matt," Mendez said. "Then again, you never miss a shot do you?"

Matt laughed. "No Chief. I never miss."

They sat around and talked for a while about what was going to happen once the Beta company recruits arrived at Camp Curahhee and they had a meeting with all of the staff and told them what was going to happen once the recruits arrived. After they went to the cafeteria and got some lunch.

After finishing lunch, everyone went their seperate ways. Everyone had to meet back at the cafeteria at 1800 hours for dinner, then they had to get ready for the Pelicans to bring the recruits in.

Matt went back to room in the camp and fell asleep for a few hours, but this time he made the mistake of closing both of his eyes.

* * *

_Matt was having a nightmare. He could see his parents and his sister Rachel, sitting in chairs in front of him. They all had their hands tied behind their backs. He looked at his sister. She turned towards him. He could see that she had dark eyes and her face looked angry and filled with hatred._

_"This is all your fault!" she shouted. He heard a gunshot and a second later, her head exploded in a shower of blood and brain matter._

_"No, it wasn't my fault!" he cried._

_He then looked at his mother and she turned towards him._

_"This is all your fault!" she repeated. Then another gunshot was heard and her head exploded._

_"No, it's not my fault!" he said._

_He then looked at his father. He turned towards him. _

_"This is all your fault!" he said, then his head also exploded._

_"NO! it is not my fault!" he yelled._

_He saw the bodies of his parents and sister topple over onto the ground. When the bodies hit the ground, their bodies immediately erupted into flames. _

_Matt saw their spirits rise up from their dead bodies and started chanting._

_"This is all your fault! This is all your fault! This is all your fault! This is all your fault!"_

_"NO! IT IS NOT MY FAULT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs._

* * *

"Matt! Wake up," he heard someone say. Matt! WAKE UP!"

Matt snapped his eyes open and looked around his room. His body and face was covered in sweat. He looked up and saw Kurt standing over him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I heard you screaming and I came to check on you," Kurt replied. "I came into the room to see you screaming and thrashing around everywhere."

Matt sat up on his bed. "What time is it?" he asked.

"1800 hours," Kurt said. "It's time for dinner."

"Ok... good," Matt said.

"You ok?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just... give me a minute."

Matt looked over at his small table beside his bed. He saw his canteen on the desk, grabbed it and chugged down half of the canteen within a few seconds.

"You ok now?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said.

Kurt shuffled his feet. "You wanna talk about what happened?"

Matt hesitated. He never told anyone about the nightmares that he'd been having, not even Jack.

"Promise me something, Kurt," he said.

"Anything," Kurt said.

"I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone before," he said. "Promise me you won't tell anyone want I'm about to tell you, not even Chief Mendez."

Kurt out his hand over his heart. "I swear on my life that I won't tell anyone."

Matt nodded. "I was having a nightmare about when I was six years old before I was kidnapped to become a Spartan, I had a family. A father, a mother, and two wonderful younger sisters. One night, I was awoken from my sleep, dragged downstairs by a mysterious man and tied to a chair. My parents and one of my two sisters were also tied to chairs.

"Wait, why were you, your parents, and one of your sisters tied to chairs and how old were your sisters at the time?" Kurt asked.

"My two sisters were 3 years old and 1 year old at the time. The one tied to the chair was the older sister," Matt explained. "The man didn't want to leave any witnesses."

"Ok I understand now," Kurt said. "Go on."

Matt continued. "The mysterious man was someone who my father apparently knew. He wanted to kill my father so he could take his place as a colonel. The man was a major and a rank below my father. The man shot my sister in her firehead, killing her instantly. He then shot me in my stomach, my back, and then my leg. He shot my mother in the leg and then in her forehead, killing her. After he killed my mother, he killed my father, threw our bodies on the floor, put lighter fluid on us, then finally burned our bodies to make sure no evidence was discovered."

"Holy... shit," Kurt muttered. "You were still alive while you were burned?!"

Matt nodded. "Yep."

What happened to your other sister?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Matt answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kurt demanded.

"What I mean is that I don't know what happened to her. I haven't even _seen_ her since that very night. I rather not think or say that she's dead, but I, holding out hope that she's still alive... somewhere out there," Matt said.

"What I wanna know now is: How the hell are you still alive then?" Kurt asked.

"When I woke up several days later in the hospital, a doctor explained to me that I had been given special medications to help my heal from the 3rd degree burns thet I had all over my body," he said.

Kurt's mouth made a small 'O'. "I understand now. You sure are damn lucky to be alive. I'm sorry for your loss. I promise to keep this a secret."

"Thanks Kurt, but I don't want you pity," Matt said.

"Anyway, if your done with your story, do you wanna go eat?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, let's go eat." Matt said as he stood up.

When they exited, they saw Chief Mendez standing out, leaning against the wall.

"The lieutenant commander and I heard you screaming and we came to investigate." Mendez explained as they walked up to him. "You ok?"

"Yeah Chief. I'm ok now," Matt answered. "I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Bad dreams are never good," Mendez said. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

The trio began walking through the the base until they reached the cafeteria. When they entered, all of the military personal in the room rose and saluted.

"At ease, everyone," Kurt said.

The military personal sat down and resumed what they were doing previously.

The trio walked to the line, got their food and found their table. They sat down and started to eat.

"You wanna talk about what happened to make you yell out in your sleep?" Mendez asked.

"No thanks, Chief. I'd, uh, rather not talk about it," Matt said.

Mendez nodded. "I understand."

After they had finished eating, they started to prepare for the arrival of the Beta Comany recruits.

"So what's the plan?" Matt asked.

"I decided that we're going to do the thing as last time like what we did with Alpha Company. We're goning to have them drop," Kurt replied.

Matt nodded. "Are we wearing out armor?" he asked.

"I decided to not wear mine," Kurt said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" he asked.

"I feel like I shouldn't wear it because of what happened to Alpha Company," Kurt replied.

Matt nodded. "I understand."

"Are you going to wear yours?" Kurt asked.

"I might," Matt said.

"Alright you have a few hours before the recruits arrive here. You might wanna make up,your modem soon," Kurt said.

A few minutes later, Matt had made up his mind.

"Actually, I made my decision," Matt said. "I'm going wearing it."

* * *

**Later that night**

**1930 hours**

Matt, Kurt, and Chief Mendez were waiting for the Pelicans to arrive thst were carrying 418 candidates for Beta Company.

"Wanna know what's bothering me?" Kurt asked.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Why'd you decide to wear your armor?" Kurt asked.

Matt shrugged. "Something in my gut told me that I would need to wear the armor."

Kurt nodded. "I know that gut feeling."

In the distance, they heard the sound of Pelicans approaching.

"You guys ready for this?" Matt said. "It's showtime."

Kurt and Mendez nodded.

"Let's get this introduction over with," Kurt said.

The pelicans landed the rear hatches dropped and the 418 candidates spilled out. Many looked tired and some looked a bit scared. Matt was scanning the crowd of kids, looking for possible candidates to train.

Suddenly, Matt saw a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes. The little girl looked _exactly_ like his youngest sister.

Matt's face slightly drained of color behind his helmet._ 'No... no way,'_ he thought. _'That can't_ _possibly be_ _who I think_ _it is, can_ _it?'_

"You alright, Matt?" Kurt whispered quietly. "I have a feeling that something isn't right."

"Yeah.. I'm alright," he whispered back.

"No your not," Kurt countered. "Something's wrong. Even though I can't see your face, I can tell something is not right."

"Well... I'll talk to you about it later, ok?" he said.

"Alight," Kurt said. "You better."

"You ready for this, Kurt?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Kurt replied.

"Come on... let's get this part over with," Mendez said.

Kurt connected his COM to the camp's PA.

"Attention recruits. I am am Lieutenant Commander Ambrose," Kurt announced. "And to my right is Lieutenant Armstrong. As you can see, he is a Spartan. We are going to offer each of you a chance to become a Spartan."

The kids moved closer, none of them daring to touch the giant in the shimmering green armor.

"But we cannot accept everyone," Kurt continued. "We only three hundred slots available..."

While Kurt was talking, Matt zoned him out and focused on the little girl that looked _exactly_ like his youngest sister, Sarah. She was standing right in the middle of the group of 418 candidates. Matt saw that her attention was focused solely on Kurt.

"... You want to be Spartans? Do you want be like him?" Kurt demanded as he pointed to Matt. "Then back get back on those dropships recruits!"

Matt watched as the candidates filed back double time onto the Pelicans. He kept his eyes glued to the little girl that he swore on his life that was his sister the whole time.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Matt asked.

"Like I said before, Matt. Motivation," Kurt replied.

Kurt then turned to Mendez. "Chief, you know what to do."

Mendez nodded and saluted. "Yes, sir."

Matt and Kurt returned his saluted then watched Mendez walk off towards the Pelicans.

When the Pelicans took off, Kurt told Matt to follow him. The two men walked toward the their offices.

"Come into my office," Kurt said.

They entered and Matt took off his helmet. Kurt went behind his desk and sat down. Matt sat in front of the desk.

"Ok while we have some quiet time alone, what did you see?" Kurt said.

Matt took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "I swear to god, I saw my youngest sister in that crowd of kids."

"Wait what!?" Kurt said. "I thought you said you that you didn't know what happened to her."

"That's true, I _don't_ know what happened to her, but I _do_ have a very good memory," Matt snapped. "I could recall everything that was said that night if I wanted to, but I don't want to because it'll bring back memories I'd rather not have, especially now.

Kurt nodded. "I understand completely. And I'm sorry for being harsh and snapping at you like that. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

Mat waved his apology off. "It's ok, Kurt."

"So what are you going to do with her(" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to work up some information from the tests and if it is her, then I'm going to train her.," Matt replied. "You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"Of course I don't," Kurt said. "Ackerson said you could whoever you wanted and I'm going to let you do just that."

"Thanks, Kurt, I'm glad to say that I'm your friend," Matt said.

Kurt laughed. "Same here, Matt... same here."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

If you like the story then please share, follow, favorite, and review on the story.

I have a quick question. How is the story so far? Do you like or dislike it? I'd love to hear your responses.

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** Starting from the next chapter and onwards, I will be giving a shoutout to EVERYONE who follows the story. I will also be giving a shoutout to EVERYONE who favorites the story!

**Thanks and have a great day!**

**-general ML**


	19. Chapter 17: Training the Lone Wolf

**Author's Note: **I want to give a quick shoutout to **undeadarmy0515**,** liam4401**,** meep15**,** Hiiva Peruna**,** Madiba127**, **ajna12**, **DavidBrookes**, **Aggiefan15**, and **ScorchXM** for being the most recent followers to **Matt 038**. Thank you for following!

I also want to give a quick shoutout to **AggieFan15**, **DavidBrookes**, **Angel of Victory**, **Irishman1993**, **Hiiva Peruna**, **meep15**, and **liam4401** for being the most recent people to favorite on **Matt 038**. Thank you for Favoriting!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT (PLEASE READ):** Real quick before this chapter starts, I'd like to say that from now on I will be updating this story first on Wattpad, then I move chapters from Wattpad over to FFN.

If you wish to read this book on Wattpad, please do the following first: Type into a search engine, click on the line and follow the instructions on how to make an account, type the username Mattchew07 into the search bar at the top, and once that is done you will find the story there.

Wattpad is a free website that you can read Fan fiction and other genres of stories on (it is similar to FFN). All you have to do is follow the instructions on how to make an account.

If you have any tips writing tips, please feel free to review and tell me.

I gratefully accept constructive criticism as a means to help me develop my skills further as a writer.

Now, onto Chapter 17 of **Matt 038**.

**WARNING:** **This story contains some MATURE LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 17: Training the Lone Wolf**

**4 years after SPARTAN-III Alpha Company OPERATION: PROMETHEUS**

**Location: Zeta Doradus System, planet Onyx- near Camp Currahee**

**August 24, 2541**

**1620 hours**

Matt, Kurt, and Chief Mendez watched the Beta Company candidates perform an exercise where they had to ring a bell in the center of an open field. This was similar to an exercise that SPARTAN-IIs did back in training.

"Team Foxtrot shouldn't have walked out into the open like that," Matt observed. "If that happened in real life combat, they would've been wounded or dead by now."

"Your right," Kurt said. "That was a bad move by Tom to do that."

"He needs some more leadership training," Mendez said.

_'I can take_ _care of that,'_ Matt thought. _'I'll have to_ _help him get_ _some better leadership skills and battlefield tactics. Lucy also could use some help on fighting skills as well.'_

What's the point of 'exercise,' Lieutanent?" Deep Winter asked.

The AI projection of an old man took a step towards the bank of monitors and touched the screen showing a boy and a girl pinned down by machine-gun fire. A crackle of ice spread over the plastic.

"The point is to have them fight together to survive. They laave to learn to become more like family than a fireteam," Matt said.

Chief Mendez stood, and swatted at a mosquito, frowning as he glanced back and forthamong the two dozen displays in Camp Currahee's control center. The air conditioner hadbroken, and all three of Matt's, Mendez's, and Kurt's uniforms were soaked with sweat.

Kurt said, "Our candidates are doing well in their studies?"

Deep Winter turned his glacier-blue gaze to the Lieutenant. "You've have seen myreports. You know they are. Since you announced their grades were a factor in the selectionprocess, they practically kill themselves every night to learn everything before they pass , I don't see—"

"1 suggest," Kurt said, "you not worry about seeing the point of my battlefield drills, andfocus on keeping the candidates on track with their studies."What could an AI possibly know what it was like on a real mission? Bullets zinging soclose over your head that you didn't so much as hear them hut felt them pass. Or what it waslike to get hit, but still have to keep going, bleeding, because if you didn't everyone on yourteam would die?

Alpha Company had lost their team cohesion on Operation PROMETHEUS. Kurt vowedthat would not happen with Beta Company.

Deep Winter ruffled his cape, and a flurry of illusionary snow swirled about the controlroom. The AI was likely programmed with human safety protocols, so it was natural for it tobe concerned.

"We don't know what they're capable of," Kurt finally told Deep Winter. "Stick with the bythe-bookdrills and we'll neverfind out, either. But put them in an impossible situation, and maybe they'll surprise us."

"Short definition of a Spartan," Mendez remarked.

That's what people had said about the SPARTAN-IIs who were the genetic cream of thecrop and wore MJOLNIR armor. They could do the impossible, and do it alone. TheSPARTAN-IIIs, though, would have to work together to survive. Be more family than fireteam.

"Still," Deep Winter whispered. "This is cruel. They will break."

"I'd rather break them," Kurt said, "than let them go out into the field without everexperiencing an intractable tactical situation."

"Personally I don't think these kids can be broken," Mendez said more to himself than toKurt or Deep Winter. His gaze now firmly fixed on Tom and Lucy. "Ten years old and thesetwo have so much grit they scare the bejesus out of even me."

"Look," Deep Winter said. "What are those two doing now?"

Kurt smiled. "I think... the impossible."

Matt saw Tom and Lucy throw rocks to distract the turrets then the two broke from cover and run towards the automated turrets while the torrents were distracted.

"Good play," Kurt said.

They watched as Tom got behind one of the turrets and disabled its automatic setting. He managed to rip the turret off its holder. The bell was on a tall pole so Team Foxtrot created a human ladder and rung the bell in the center of the field.

"Their learning fast," Matt said.

Tom then motioned for Adam and Min to take up scouting positions. Eventually, all of the Spartans teams joined Foxtrot.

"What are they doing?" Mendez asked.

"Their drawing them out," Matt said.

"Who?" Mendez asked again.

"The DIs," Matt answered.

The rest of the Spartan trainee teams took up positions in the trees and grass, watching and waiting. The DIs came fifteen minutes later. Tom signaled his scouts to fall back.

Matt, Kurt, and Mendez watched the DIs come closer.

"They don't know what they're walking into," Matt said. "They need to be careful."

The DIs approached the trainee trams with their camo active.

Tom and Lucy spotted them and shot the DIs with their turrents at leg level. The DIs screamed and when it was all over, the Spartans dragged there very dazed DIs to the center of the field and tied them up.

As night started to fall, five more waves of DIs came after, but they were all subjected to the same fate as the first three. After eliminating all of the DIs, the entire Spartan trainee defense team was fully equipped and well armed. The Spartan trainees of Beta Company tied them to the pole and used the, as hostages.

"Let's go get them out, shall we?" Matt asked.

Kurt nodded. "I agree. Matt create a distraction."

"You got it," he replied.

They walked down to the area where all the trainees were. Matt pikes up a rock and threw it around the area where Tom was. When Tom heard the noise, he turned snd sprayed the area with stun rounds from the turrent.

Mendez then clamped a hand on the young Spartan's shoulder and growled. Even from a distance of 20 meters away, Matt could still hear what he said, clear as day.

"I think that's quite enough," Mendez said while Kurt wretched the machine gun from Tom.

Kurt then leaned down and whispered, "Good work, son"

Matt started to walk towards the, when he heard a sound behind him. He froze in his tracks and stiffened.

"Don't move" a someone said behind Matt.

He turned and saw the young girl with brown eyes and hair staring at him with an M6 pistol gripped in her hands.

Matt lunged forward with lightning quick speed. He wrestled the gun from the girl and said, "I think that's enough for today, B-312."

She gasped. "Lieutenant Armstrong, sir!" she said and saluted. "My apologizes, sir. We thought you were DIs. I didn't now that it was you, Lieutenant Ambrose, and Chief Mendez coming. Again, my apologies, sir."

"It's alright, trainee," Matt said. "Next time, just make sure to take the safely off. It was still on."

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Now run along to mess hall with the others snd get some dinner. Then hit the sack."

Yes, sir."

She started to walk away, but Matt called back to her. "Wait, B-312."

She turned around to face him. "Yes, sir?"

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast, come see me in my office. I only want to talk to yo. You are not in any trouble. I'll put in a request to Lieutenant Ambrose to let you to skip the warmup. Image something else planned for you to do. Now, run along."

"Yes, sir," she said as turned and ran off.

Matt then walked over to where Kurt snd Mendez were standing.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Of course," Kurt replied.

They walked a short distance away from Mendez.

"I'd like to put in a request for B-312 to skip warmup tomorrow after breakfast," he said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I have something else in mind for B-312."

Kurt nodded. "Alright, it's approved. Just tell me what you see in her after you finish."

Matt nodded. "I will."

The next day

Location: Zera Doradus System, planet Onyx- Camp Curahhee training range

August 25, 2541

0900 hours

Matt was waiting for Spartan B-312 to arrive. Over the last 4 tears that he'd seen her, he had started to look up details about her early life, but he couldn't find any. It was like all the data was erased.

The door opened behind him and Spartan B-312 stepped into the room.

"Sir, Spartan B-312 reporting as ordered!" she said and saluted.

"At ease, Spartan," he said.

She lowered her hand and stood at ease.

"Now onto why I called you here. I will be giving you special training.

"Special training, sir?" she asked.

"Yes Spartan, special training. I will be training you to fight alone, to not rely on your teammates. You will be a support soldier in the field," he said.

"Support, sir,"

"A long range support where you will be far away from your teammates. You can't trust your teammates to watch you back for you in these situations. You have to watch your own back," he explained.

"I still don't understand, sir," she said.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm going to train you to be a lone wolf," Matt clarified.

"A lone wolf, sir?"

"A lone wolf is someone who goes on the most dangerous missions. They go in alone to complete the mission and they have no backup. I have a feeling that you would be the perfect soldier for that role," Matt said.

"Oh, yes sir. I understand now," she said.

Matt nodded. "Good, now I want to give you a few rules before we start. One, when we're in this kind of environment, don't call me sir. I don't like formalities. Call me Lieutenant. Two, you don't have to salute me when we're alone like this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, lieutenant." she answered.

Matt nodded again. "Good, now follow me." he said as he mooned her to follow him.

Matt led her a short distance to the armory. Once there, Matt walked over and pulled an SRS99 sniper rifle off of a rack.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"That is the SRS99 sniper rifle. It is an anti-material rifle that is semi-automatic and gas operated, which fires 14.5x114mm rounds. The rifle has a four round detachable box magazine. This a very powerful rifle and this is also the sniper used by the UNSC Defense Force," she said.

"Good, I see that you payed attention in your classes," Matt said as he nodded in approval. He then grabbed several clips of ammunition and led Spartan B-312 back out to the training range.

Matt had set up several plastic targets at different ranges. Some were stationary smd some were moving.

"Set up here," he pointed to a spot on the ground and handed her the clips of ammo. "Set up the bipod and load the rifle."

She set the rifle on the ground and loaded the rifle. Then set up the bipod and got behind the rifle.

"Do you remember the advantages and disadvantages to the SRS99?" he asked.

"Yes, lieutenant," she answered.

"Good, now I will call out targets," he said. "Get ready to fire."

"Ready, Lieutenant," she said.

First target, 500m, 11 o'clock." Matt called out, "Hit! Excellent shot"

B-312 waited for the another bullet to cycle through the rifle.

"Next target, 750m, 12 o'clock," Matt said, Hit again."

B-312 waited for the LT to call out the next target. "Next target, 900m, 2 o'clock," the LT cried out, "Hit..."

B-312 hit the remaining seven targets with incredible accuracy. "Holy shit," Matt murmered.

"What is it LT?" she asked. Jack turned the datapad towards him and Matt saw that he had hit all 10 targets dead center and got a bullseye every shot.

"Spartan, I think you've got best goddamn sniping skills I've ever seen in my entire life," Matt said with a big smile on his face.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

First, I hope everyone had a good and safe New Year.

If you like the story then please share, follow, favorite, and review on the story.

I have a quick question. How is the story so far? Do you like or dislike it? I'd love to hear your responses.

Did you love that chapter!? I hope you did! Show your support for the author by simply clicking the little **FAVORITE** button to the top right of your screen! Have a wonderful day!

Follows and Favorites and Reviews/Feedback most enthusiastically welcome!

**Thanks and have a great day!**

**-general ML**


End file.
